Time Warp
by Siren Alecto
Summary: Shameless self-insertion and friend insertion with a few interesting twists. Written mainly for my friends, to make them laugh. If you do read this, please review.
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 1 - Arrivals  
  
  
  
Bolting upright in bed, I pant softly, trying to catch my breath. Another nightmare... and now I won't be able to get back to sleep. With a sigh I heave my quilt off me, pausing at the loud thumps I heard from downstairs. Dammit, now what?! I grab the gun hidden under the bed and quickly load a couple rounds of bullets. Then I set off to find the stupid intruders in my house.  
  
They were in the living room, blundering around for some reason or another and I briefly rolled my eyes as I flicked the light switch to illuminate these would-be burglars.  
  
"Drop any weapons you have and freeze with your hands in the air." Good, my voice came out strong there. The last thing I need is for them to hear how afraid I am. Watching them warily, I noticed they dropped a couple guns, and followed my orders precisely.  
  
I forced myself not to blink as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room --let them think I can see perfectly-- I froze when my "burglars" features were recognizable. "Fucking shit... I cannot have the gundam pilots in my living room..." I'm pretty sure I looked like I'd been hit with a 2 by 4. Hell, I thought I'd been hit with a 2 by 4. It's not every day that anime characters appear in your house, after all.... And in all this time, I seem to have missed the fact that Heero was getting closer to me. Until he struck that is. The boy is like lightning on feet, and I'm sad to say, he had me in a headlock with his gun pressed to my temple in no time flat.  
  
I could feel the anger my body radiated, having something to do with the nightmare I had just woken up from and the nightmare that was just starting down here. Or it might have something to do with the fact that someone was touching me..... "Heero Yuy, boy assassin, pilot 01 of Gundams Wing and Wing Zero. Let me go before I do something really stupid. Like try to hurt you."  
  
I could feel how reluctant he was to let me go; in a war you kill anyone who knows you, and might give information to the enemy after all. He still kept his gun trained on me, though. Yeah, like I'm some kind of threat.  
  
I noticed with interest that Quatre stepped forward next. Now he was someone with a level head, who could accept facts and was not emotionally retarded.  
  
"I'm sorry that we got off to such a bad start. We're not enemies, I can feel it, so we shouldn't be fighting this way. My name is Quatre--"  
  
"Rebaba Winner." I chorused along with him softly, pleased at his shocked expression. If any of the pilots understood how much I knew about them... they wouldn't be happy. In fact, they'd be down right furious. This makes me smile slightly as I turn my attention back to Quatre. "I know who all of you are. You can call me Deanna." I sat sown on an armrest and pinched my arm hard. I wasn't waking up. "Damn! Ok, this isn't a dream so I must be hallucinating. Although why I would hallucinate this is beyond me..... Anime characters DO NOT just pop into people's houses out of the blue..."  
  
I close my eyes, hoping beyond hope that they might disappear. Opening them again, I find that I have no such luck. Groaning, I flopped sideways into the chair, legs hanging over one armrest, back against the other.  
  
"Excuse me, but... Anime characters? What are those?" Quatre seemed puzzled by it, probably never coming across the expression before.  
  
"They're like cartoons, Q-man." Duo said in response, he was probably the only one who knew what anime was in the whole group. I couldn't see anyone else being able to watch anime anyways, with their pasts. "Hey listen, lady. We're not anime characters and you're not hallucinating. So can you tell us where the hell we are?" Duo. Of course, infinitely helpful to my brain....  
  
"IF that's true... you've got three options. A, you're in a different dimension. B, you've come back in time. Or C, both." Rubbing my temples, I locked eyes with Duo. "But in the here and now, you don't exist. You're in an anime and about 3 different manga series." Looking between all of them I prayed. "Please tell me this was an experiment with the scientists and that you know how to get back."  
  
Quatre, of course had to blow my bubble. "Sorry, it seems we were brought right after Libra exploded... the blast seems to have created a vortex that we came through."  
  
"So now what are you going to do?" I asked, and was met by complete silence. I could imagine the crickets chirping away in the background, type of silence. "You all are NOT staying here! My parents are coming back in a week! A week! They'd die and send me to a convent if I had 5 TEENAGE BOYS here!"  
  
"So let us stay until your parents get back," Duo countered. I think I could get to hate the way that boy wins arguments. Besides, there was another thing really irritating me, so I just snapped. "Quatre, stop that, dammit!" I growled, and everybody looked at me like I was crazy. Except for Quatre. Thankfully, the waves of serenity that had wrapped themselves around me dissipated after I snapped at the blonde.  
  
I needed a little fresh air, so I left the room to get a glass of water. Coming back in, I managed to catch the tail end of a conversation.  
  
"--trying to calm her down using my space heart. I never knew they had something like that here." Quatre was apparently explaining why I suddenly kinda blew up to the rest of his little group.  
  
"We call it empathy or sensitivity here." I informed them, shrugging slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help..." Quatre looked like I had just kicked his puppy or something and I crumbled.  
  
"It's alright. I just don't like it when people play with my emotions. Don't do it again, k?" There, that was my iota of feminine- niceness for the day --night--. "Alright, if I'm going to have to find a way to get you all out of here in a week, I'm gonna need a lot of help. And... you guys can't." I looked up for whoever it was that hated me. Personally, I thought that punishing these boys by trapping them in my house was rather cruel.  
  
Heading towards my phone, I started muttering under my breath. "Next thing you know, my book characters will drop into my lap. In a past life I think I must have annoyed someone who is not so god for my health." Slightly pissed off myself, I punched in Amy's number a bit harder than I had to.  
  
The phone rang a couple of times before being picked up. "Deanna, you better have a great explanation for getting me up at..." I heard Amy rustling something in the background. "2:30am."  
  
"Ames, you are so not going to believe this. Um..." I trailed off, trying to straighten my thoughts before I blurted out something stupid. "I need you to research time and/or dimension travel for me." Silence was all I heard on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"De, you still haven't given me a reason."  
  
Nervously I hopped onto my counter, swinging my legs back and forth like a kid. "Um... you know that anime I keep trying to get you to watch, Gundam Wing? You've read a lot of the fanfictions so you understand the basics of the characters and the plot..."  
  
"Deanna." Amy said warningly, and I just sighed. This was hard to get out.  
  
"Something happened and the Gundam Pilots are kind of stuck here... in my house."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Grimacing, I held the phone away from my ear until she stopped screaming. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Sure. But one thing," I could almost hear the evil grin that Amy was sure to have at this moment. "You know there's been that widespread debate over the internet over their sexual preferences. You could ask them, clear it up..."  
  
I'm sure I was giving off smoke by then, in anger. "I'm not asking them that!" I hissed quietly, afraid someone would manage to overhear. With the guys in my house, that wasn't a complete impossibility.  
  
"Why not?" The innocence that Amy can inject into her tone can sometimes be nauseating. "We don't mind when people ask us."  
  
I sighed again -seems I've been doing that a lot lately- "First of all, they're guys so they have a macho thing about being asked. Second of all, it doesn't MATTER what their real sexual preference is, fanfiction authors will change it anyway. And third, we usually go around pretending to be lesbians! THAT'S why you don't care if you're asked."  
  
"Right. So... where do you want me to get that info for you?" Finally, now we were back on track.  
  
"It could be from a story, legend, internet site, TV show... I don't care, just give me something to work with." Hopping from the counter, I slid down to the floor, doing some stretches out of boredom. "If this has taught me something, it's that everything has a basis in fact. But I have a bunch of other people to call now..."  
  
"Right. Bye!" I heard her phone click and I pressed my own "end" button. Ok... out of my other friends, who should I call? Jen! Definitely... and maybe she'd call Rebecca for me... Then I actually thought for a second. If I called Jen now, her parents would kill me.  
  
So I picked myself up off the floor and headed towards the living room. To be welcomed by three guns in my face. This was gonna be a long week.  
  
"Right, first rule. Guns go bye-bye if they're put in my face again. Capisce?" I was definitely back to angry right about now, and the guns lowered slowly. I can only imagine what they thought of me. 5'2, plain brown hair and the only interesting feature of mine is my green eyes. Oh, and we mustn't forget the extremely bad tempered part.  
  
"Look. There's no threat here; no OZ, no Romafellar, no war between the Earth and the Colonies. Hell, we don't even have colonies! So think of this as a vacation, ok?" Alright, I admit it, I felt bad for them. These emotionally scarred boy soldiers got sent to my world and didn't know anyone... But I knew all about them. The best thing for everyone right now would be sleep.  
  
"So, sleeping arrangements. There are two free rooms and I have a spare bed in my room, if three don't want to try to share a bed. I'm an insomniac though, so be warned. Well, decide amongst yourselves, I guess." And then I walked away, knowing they needed to talk, probably about the situation they found themselves in. Though a little voice in my mind was whispering the boys would also talk about me.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I plugged in my computer, which is conveniently in my room. After it booted up, I logged on line and starting picking through sites, trying to find one which may hold some sort of answer to my problem.  
  
Amazing how well I've taken the news of fictional characters suddenly appearing in my reality. But then again, I'm pretty much used to sudden upheavals in my life.  
  
I was starting to get a little frustrated by the time I heard a knock on my door, searching the internet for websites always does that to me. There are always too many references and nothing at the actual sites. I was actually happy to see what someone wanted (imagine that) and I trotted over to open the door, my ponytail swinging along behind me.  
  
I opened the door to a familiar grin and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You drew the short straw, right?"  
  
Melodramatically, Duo threw himself on the spare bed, an arm flung over his face. "Yes! And now my life is coming to an end. Oh, woe is me."  
  
Smiling, I chucked a pillow at him before sitting back at the computer. Duo's voice turned serious for a moment; it might have had something to do with the situation or that I couldn't see his face, but... He was letting go of the clown mask and it was slightly scary.  
  
"I'm sorry to drag you into this mess... I mean, I know you must be taking this better than anybody else, and we could get you into trouble with your parents if they came back early or we left late... I kind of volunteered because I sort of don't like girls that way, so you'd be safe with me..." His voice trailed off embarrassingly and I could almost imagine the blush in his face when he said that.  
  
Even though it was probably easier to talk to my back, I had to turn around to reply. Of course, imagining how cute his face would look while blushing never went into the decision. Really!  
  
"Duo, safety from any of you never crossed my mind." Turning to face him, I caught the surprise on his face. "Well, except for when Heero held a gun to my head. But then I was more angry than anything else."  
  
Leaning back in my swivel chair to be more comfortable, I decided to elaborate and kill a little time. "I know about your past, the other guys too. Not everything, just some things. Mostly major highlights."  
  
I don't think I've ever seen quite the look he had on his face. A little fright, some remembered pain, and a blankness. I had experienced his kind of pain, the pain of loss. "I can't say that I'm sorry for knowing your story, because it helps me try to figure out how you'd react to things. Knowing the other's stories... that helps me too. I don't mean to hurt you, though." Slipping out of the chair, I plopped myself on the bed next to Duo, giving him space but close enough for us to touch. Taking a deep breath, I looked up, and focused on getting my next words out of my mouth. "I just want you to know that I've lost people like that too. Friends who are family and dig so deep that they're part of your soul." Swallowing hard, I looked at Duo from the corner of my eye.  
  
"And when they leave, it creates a void." He said, looking at me like I was a long-lost twin or something. In a way, I kind of was.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that "it would go away in time"? That's pure stupidity talking right there. It doesn't go away, and as far as I know, it doesn't fade. I think we're supposed to gather good memories to battle the bad. That's the only thing that makes sense to me right now." For the first time in a while, I was filling the silence with meaningful conversation. Hopefully this would tire me out so I could get some sleep tonight.  
  
"That's why you can't sleep." Poor Duo, he really didn't know what he was getting himself into. It's far more than just that.  
  
"It's part of the reason." That was a nice reply, if I do say so myself. It tells Duo that I might tell him the rest of it eventually, but not now. And he's the kind of person who understands that.  
  
Then I got an idea from my little demon side. "Duo, how would you like to see your popularity in this world?"  
  
"Huh? How?" Oh dear, I really am a bad person. Oh well, next time the world should get fair warning that when it plays with me, I play right back.  
  
"Just read this." Saying that, I brought up a file of Gundam Wing fanfics that I had saved onto my hard drive. I had a little bit of every genre, as well as a little of almost every pairing.  
  
To give Duo some space and time at the computer to read in peace, I went downstairs to get a snack --or breakfast, whichever you prefer--. Grabbing some cereal I poured it into a bowl, loading in the milk.  
  
"Why do you close yourself off?"  
  
I think I must have jumped about 3 feet in the air when Quatre surprised me like that. Sneaky little thing, using his training to catch me unawares.  
  
"My emotions or other people's emotions from affecting me?" I ask him, curious to what he wants to know about me.  
  
"Both. Either. Any that you want to talk about."  
  
"Mainly, I have trust issues with people concerning my emotions. They have this bad habit of trying to destroy me with them or trying to use me. And I don't let other people's emotions affect me because then they can control what I think, how I act towards them." Um-hmm. Now he's looking at me as though I have tree heads. I lie and people get upset, I tell the truth and people get upset. What's a girl to do?  
  
"But your gift..."  
  
"Isn't going to control me. I control it." And it's true. I like to have anything possible in my life under control; my emotions are no exception.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren Alecto: I'm evil to leave you hanging like this, but then again, I'm just being me...... This fic is a blatant self-insert/ friend-insert and is being written only for my own enjoyment. And yours of course. Hope you liked it, and I have no idea when the next part comes out, I'm actually going to have to do some research for that one.  
  
Eiryn: Now won't that be a novelty for you? We can frame this eventually and show it to all your friends. "The one time she actually WORKED on a story instead of making any old thing up."  
  
Siren Alecto: Silence! Or I'll put in an application for a new muse!  
  
Eiryn: Oh, get off it. You'd never find one who's willing to work for you.  
  
::sound of doorbell ringing spreads throughout the room::  
  
Eiryn: I'll get working on the next couple of ideas. ::leaves::  
  
Siren Alecto: ::smiles:: You do that. ::goes to the door and opens it::  
  
Pizza Guy: $10.50 please  
  
Siren Alecto: ::Pays and shoves the door closed:: Pizza...... all mine...... oh yeah, don't forget to respond to this. Tell me what you think! ::starts gorging herself on decadent pizza:: 


	2. Baggage

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 2 - Baggage  
  
  
  
"Deanna..." Oops, he sounds worried there. Almost as if he thinks I'm another Heero or something.  
  
"I'm not a machine. People just have to prove themselves before I open up to them. Besides, I'm good at pushing my emotions away that I don't want to deal with." Looking at my cereal I see that all this talking without eating has made it all squishy. I hate it like that so I take it over to the sink and rinse the bowl. Putting it in the dishwasher, I grab a plate and set out to make myself a sandwich.  
  
"I think you could be an ancestor of ours. You act similar enough." Well, that was sudden. And even though I can see what Quatre means, the comment still makes me a little upset. Damned if I know why.  
  
"If I was an ancestor of all of you, then you and Trowa are committing a form of incest." I know I shouldn't have said that, but on days like this --3:00 am now, so it does count as day-- I'm not really the nicest or most tactful person. Though I did kind of feel bad when his face turned white as a sheet.  
  
"W-when did you figure out...?"  
  
I had to flash him a mischievous smile there. "I didn't. You just confirmed a guess."  
  
Apparently he didn't find that as funny as I did. "Anyway, there's a slight glitch in your theory of me being your ancestor. I'm never having kids."  
  
He looked at me in almost horror, like he couldn't conceive the thought of not having lots of kids. But then again, he has 29 sisters.  
  
"What if your husband wants them?"  
  
"I'm having serious doubts about the husband thing as well." I confided to him and it looked like something dawned on him.  
  
"Oh, are you--"  
  
"No, I'm not a lesbian." I could say this with a smile on my face because I honestly found it funny. Besides, when you've been asked as many times as me, you get used to it. "I'm attracted to guys but nothing ever progresses." At this point, my sandwich making became very interesting as I precisely smoothed out the ham on one side of the bread.  
  
"What if a guy asks you out?"  
  
"I say no." I give him this little indignant look. "I'm suddenly not allowed to say 'no' anymore?"  
  
"What if we're here to convince you that you should have kids?" Ok, now the boy was just grasping at straws.  
  
"What if it was an accident?" I asked, maddeningly logical.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
Fine, if he's going to be this uptight about it, I'll give him a straight answer. "You'd have a better chance of convincing Duo to shave his head." I am very stubborn after all, besides I would be the worst mother ever to exist. "Geez, leave it Quatre. I have enough annoying brothers as it is, I don't need another one."  
  
"You have brothers?" I have to smile at the shocked look on Quatre's face. It's so unguarded that I can see every emotion, every thought he has flitting across it.  
  
"Yeah. Be glad they're not here. My older brother recently moved out, he's way over protective of me so there would have been a huge problem. My little brother and my stepbrother would have driven you insane. Especially their taste in music, you wouldn't like it." Cutting the sandwich in half, I grinned. Sandwich finished! Now I can eat.  
  
Hearing someone coming down the stairs, I glanced over to see that it was Duo. He had this manic grin on his face as he came over to the table and plopped himself down in the seat next to me.  
  
"You," He said pointing to me, "Are one bad lady."  
  
Leaning forward over the table, I replied. "Bad I am, but I'm no lady at all." Leaning back in the chair, I grinned. Probably as manic as Duo, and just as scary to Quatre since he looked a little scared.  
  
"I'm not going to ask."  
  
At the sudden voice behind me, I grabbed the knife and spun around, out of the chair, ready to fight. Seeing it was just Trowa, I sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Will you all stop sneaking up and scaring the shit out of me?!" I threw the knife into the sink from where I was and sat back into my chair preparing to eat my sandwich in peace. Even if I had to ignore everybody to do it.  
  
"Sorry." And damned if he isn't sorry for scaring me. How can I ignore something like that?  
  
I turn around and give him a genuine smile, if a little small. "It's fine, I'm just a little on edge."  
  
"Was it something I said earlier? Are you uncomfortable--" Once again, Quatre tries to take all the blame on himself. Such a selfless and wonderful person.  
  
"Quatre, if you're about to apologize for what I think you are, shut up right now." Hopefully no one took offense at that one, but I can't help that I feel like an exasperated older sister towards him. To calm him, and let him know that nothing was his fault, I reached out with the essence that was me. The sensitivity that let me feel Quatre a couple hours ago now gave him a sort of hug, and came back to be put under wraps again.  
  
The smile Quatre gave me after that was blinding, I think it was a novel experience for him to feel something like that. And now... what I had done was about as close to showing him my soul as I could get.  
  
Of course, everyone else missed what I did but they didn't miss Quatre's smile. I think it's impossible to ignore Quatre just as it's impossible to ignore the sun. Trowa probably suspected something but it's impossible to read anything from his features. Or his eyes so my guess is that he'll ask Quatre about it later.  
  
I just pray that I don't come off as sentimental as he could paint me to be. Finally, I take a bite of my sandwich as Trowa seats himself, and silence reigns at the table. Swallowing, I look up warily and can't help but ask. "What?"  
  
"How much do you know about us?" Trowa asked, getting down to business.  
  
"Enough to know what would push everyone's buttons. Not enough to know Heero Yuy's real name." Realizing I forgot a drink for myself, I get up and pour myself some skim milk. "Anybody want something to drink?" Never say I'm not courteous.  
  
"Do you have soda?" Duo asks, and I'm not so sure that it would be good for him though I get out a spare glass and the Pepsi for him all the same.  
  
Trowa indicates he doesn't want anything and Quatre asks for a glass of water, which I set before him.  
  
"Anything else?" I ask Trowa as I slide back into my seat.  
  
"Prove it." He says, and I know it must be serious to him indeed. So I scan my mind for something that Trowa wouldn't mind everyone knowing.  
  
"Have you forgiven Midii Une yet for circumstances beyond a child's control?"  
  
Immediately, I bang my head on the table. "Why can't people wait until afternoon to ask me questions? I have no tact in the mornings!"  
  
"Like you're ever tactful?" I think I'm going to regret letting Quatre see that much of me.  
  
"Fine. But at least I think a little more before I open my mouth in the afternoon."  
  
I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder. "It's fine." Trowa said, gently pulling me up from the tabletop.  
  
"No.... it's not fine. But I can't help it if I know of your past. I know something bad about everyone's past. Not to mention during the Eve Wars." Silence reigns for a couple minutes as I eat and they sip at their drinks. "Why aren't you all sleeping?"  
  
"It's hard for us to sleep in a new place." Quatre the spokesman said. "When we came, did we wake you up?"  
  
"No... nightmares did. So, you see? You can't blame yourself for something!" I grinned at him before I glanced at my watch again. 4:00. Then the phone rang and the boys almost jumped out of their chairs. Grinning evilly in satisfaction, I answered the phone with my usual "Hey."  
  
"Hey, De. I managed to find a couple of time-travel stories. A couple involved vengeful fairies, 3 involved spirits of some kind and one had a witch with a spell."  
  
"Amy, dear... none of those would work." I said, aware that my side of the conversation was being overheard.  
  
"The last one might. You know, with your witchiness..... and your spells have worked before, right?"  
  
Exasperated, I almost snapped back to her. "No, they didn't. Only my cards did."  
  
"But what about the Meredith thing with her boyfriend?"  
  
I rubbed my forehead. Remembering what happened was not a good thing. Was not a good thing at all. "Cards, remember?"  
  
"Then you could use your cards again."  
  
"To open a fucking vortex?! Gee, Amy, since WHEN do I have that kind of power?!" Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have used those precise words, but if I was going to have to try to send them back that way, they'd figure it out eventually.  
  
"You never know until you try."  
  
"Amy.... I hate you when you actually make sense about something that shouldn't. But it won't work." I really did hate it when she was maddeningly correct about something. But damn it, no one had that kind of power nowadays.  
  
I could hear Amy sighing on her end of the line, we have that effect on eachother. "If you don't believe, it won't work."  
  
Frustrated, I stalked over to the window overlooking my back yard. Anger turned to awe and surprise in an instant. "Well fuck me..."  
  
"Excuse me?!" I could hear Quatre sputtering behind me but it almost sounded like it was years away. I could absently feel Duo come up behind me, and he whooped in happiness as he looked out the window, right into the receiver.  
  
"Deanna?" Amy asked, surprised. But I was in no frame to talk because I was staring at some very life-sized Gundams sprawled in my backyard. Thankfully, they were lying down so no one could see them over the fence (which is much higher than other, standard sized fences, thank the Goddess).  
  
When I got my voice back, I was still a little stunned. "Amy.... I have gundams in my back yard."  
  
"Is that any more surprising than Gundam pilots in your house?" Hearing the confusion in her voice, I snap myself back to reality. Even though reality seems more like the Twilight Zone to me right now.  
  
"Not really, but this just brings everything home to me."  
  
"So what are you planning to do today?" Amy asks, just because. She's as curious and as nosy as I am. That's probably one of the biggest reasons why we're friends.  
  
"Go to the library, do some more research. See if I can't find a way around what you suggest. Hey, speaking of that, is Andrew planning on doing anything today?"  
  
"How the Hell would I know?" I can kind of understand why she got a little flustered at that one; Amy and Andrew used to go out. Sickeningly sweet they were, made me almost lose my lunch a couple of times.  
  
"Because you see him more than I do." I love making her mad this way.  
  
"No he doesn't have plans today."  
  
"Good, I was planning on making him and Brian watch the boys while I go to the library."  
  
"De...." Amy said hesitantly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Frowning, I racked my brain for anything that stood out. "No, I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"You're sending homophobic Andrew to baby-sit them?"  
  
Shit! "He wouldn't say anything rude would he?" I dread the thought of Quatre going Zero System because my friend couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I don't think so. But why can't I baby-sit them instead?"  
  
I had to snicker at her for that one. "Amy, I wouldn't let you within ten feet of these guys. For all I know you might ravage them or something."  
  
"I wouldn't do anything they don't want me to do." God I hate it when she takes that innocent tone with me. Like I don't know what she's thinking.  
  
"Sure. But you're not baby-sitting them. If I have to make Brian do it alone, he will."  
  
"If you're that set on having only boys, why don't you invite Carl over?"  
  
Oh, I wish Amy was in the same room with me so I could strangle her. "Because then Carl would know where I live."  
  
"He's not a stalker. Besides, he annoys the rest of us constantly asking about you."  
  
"That's not my fault! And he might as well be a stalker, so he's not coming here." Amy needs to figure out that she can't matchmake me. Especially not with guys like him.  
  
"But it's so cute." Amy said in that annoying voice that people take when they talk to babies.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't do cute. And I definitely don't go for guys that.... innocent like Carl." When will she give up on trying to find me a guy? Oh yeah, when I'm married and have kids. Of course this would also be the day that the apocalypse comes...  
  
"Shrew, you really need to get tamed." Amy said, in our ritual argument. Of course, that just means that I have a ritual comeback.  
  
"Good luck finding a guy that could tame me." I laugh at her like so many times before. "Besides Wench, you need to find a guy that can curb your appetite. Or at least keep you from roving." I grinned evilly as Amy stewed on the other end of the line. We always joke around and make fun of eachother like this. And I really needed the normalcy of it today.  
  
"I bet one of the Gundam pilots could tame you." Amy rejoined, and I rolled my eyes at her comeback.  
  
"They're leaving in a week, so I don't think so. They go back to the future, I stay here. That's the way it's supposed to be." I told Amy sternly, in case she was for playing with some of them. "Which means you can't touch them."  
  
I could almost hear Amy's pout after I said that. "You're no fun."  
  
"That's not what you said last weekend." I replied leeringly over the phone and we both laughed lightheartedly. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Call me if you find anything else that looks promising."  
  
"Will do, captain!" She replied sarcastically and we laughed again.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Clicking off the phone, I placed it back in the receiver and turned around to curious stares. "Uh... That was my friend. She called to let me know she came across some solutions but they don't exactly fit. So, I'll go and scan the internet until the Library opens." Then I raced up the stairs with three pairs of eyes staring at me curiously.  
  
I'm so embarrassed, and I don't really know why. Actually, yeah, I know why. It's because I actually care how these people think of me, since I know them so well. It's strange that I think of them as people I know well, and they don't know a thing about me. That might have been what made me open up to Quatre and Duo today.  
  
Mulling this over in my mind, I logged back online to see if I could maybe find some information on time travel or dimension travel. Good luck to me, I'm definitely going to need it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren Alecto: Once again, I am responsible for cliffhangers! Mwahahahaha. And isn't it great that I got this part out so quickly? Thank Eiryn for being such a wonderful muse.  
  
Eiryn: Aww.... ::blushes:: It's nothing. Anyway, remember to tell us what you think, we value all opinions.  
  
Siren Alecto: Definitely. So until next time, ja! 


	3. Making Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 3 - Making Arrangements  
  
  
  
Looking at the corner of my computer that shows the time, it says 11:00am. Taking a moment to get up and stretch, I frown over the lack of information I've managed to find. The internet simply has too many sites that look helpful but just waste my time. Gathering a pile of clothes, I slipped into the bathroom to change. I wasn't entirely certain that someone wouldn't accidentally come into the room while I was changing, and I wanted to avoid that as much as I could.  
  
Brushing my hair and quickly putting it back in a braid, my thoughts wander as my fingers plait. Staring at the final image, I decided I looked well enough. I couldn't understand why girls constantly took hours deciding on what to wear and what makeup to use.... It just wasn't me.  
  
What was me was the dark maroon shirt I was wearing with the long sleeves pushed up, a pair of black jeans with black and silver Sketchers. Untangling my two silver necklaces that I constantly wear and putting them back under my shirt, I go downstairs to write a quick note before I leave the house.  
  
Quickly stretching outside the house, I focus on leaving before someone insists that they need to come with me. I want to be alone, just me and the pavement. My jogging time is my alone time, probably quickly to become the only alone time I'll have. Listening to the thud of my feet on the pavement, I slowly lengthen my stride, careful not to push myself too fast too quickly. I get cramps easily when I run because when I allow myself to get absorbed, the pain doesn't register in my mind.  
  
I had a race with friends once where it turned out I had pulled a couple ligaments and ran on them without feeling anything. When I run.... I feel like I'm flying, especially downhill. And as is exhibited by this time, when I run, I think. It has nice meditative properties for me.  
  
Today, like most other days that I have my usual conversations with Amy, I can't help but want to be like her. Easily trusting, easily loving, experiencing so much joy from life. But it's not me; it was never me, even before... No, won't think about that, better not to think. Listen to the slap of feet on the pavement, the thud of heart against ribs, the deep inhaled breaths, quick exhale. Then listen to the whole cycle over again.  
  
The beauty of forgetfulness, of muscles stretching, contracting, pulling and pushing me farther forward. Slowing down to a walk, I wish that I'd had the forethought to bring my Walkman; music would have made this outing perfect. When I had caught my breath and had enough of walking, I picked up the pace into a jog again.  
  
The only part about jogging that I don't like is when guys honk their horns at me or-- like that. I flip the person off and continue on my way; guys can be such idiots. Sometimes they even call obscene things out of their windows. It has nothing to do with how pretty I am (I think I'm not, Amy says I am; it's a very old argument between the two of us) these guys just do it because I've got all my limbs and I'm breathing. I mean, how much can you see of one person jogging when you're in a car going 40 something mph?  
  
Those guys could have girlfriends, wives, boyfriends even! How am I supposed to trust with examples like that? How am I to love...? More than anything I dread true love happening to me. I dread it as much as I wonder about it, pray for it. The problem is that I haven't found a guy that I could even form a temporary relationship with.  
  
Apparently, there's something in my genetic code about only good guys liking me. And they're a little too good. I'd completely ruin someone like that, they're not the type of guy I need. I need someone who wont let me push them around, who I like and respect, and who wouldn't try to change me. Flawed perfection is how I think of the kind of guy I want, others have their own name for it.  
  
The thought of finding someone like that is terrifying. So much so that sometimes the soul searing loneliness is preferable. Arg, and with Quatre around the house, any time I feel like this, I'll have to leave. Letting him feel my pain isn't fair to him. Though he managed to survive killing people in the wars, myself causing him pain isn't allowed. Seems like Blondie's already managed to worm himself into my heart. Damn.  
  
Hearing footfalls behind me, I moved over to the left side of the walkway, giving the person behind me room to pass if they wanted, because they were going faster than me. Confusingly, the feet slowed down until the person was right beside me and going at my exact pace. Heero. I should have known he'd somehow be able to find me. I'll give you two guesses at who sent him to me and the first one doesn't count.  
  
He was looking at me, I could feel it but unfortunately, I can't have a normal conversation while I'm focusing on working out. Because I'm the strange creature that I am, I speed up until I'm in my sprinting speed, which is pretty fast if I do say so myself. Heero stayed right beside me the whole time. Hey, I knew he would, I just thought that since he had to come interrupt me, he had to exercise a bit too. Faster and faster I pushed my legs until I felt the glorious feeling of flying. I felt a peacefulness come to me, settling in my bones and balancing my emotions for the moment.  
  
And since the whole point of this exercise was to feel this, I slowed and stopped. And true to his nature, Heero stayed with me the whole way. Pushing strands of my hair that came out of the braid from my eyes, I turned to face him.  
  
"If you're here to make sure nothing happens to me, I can take care of myself."  
  
He raised an eyebrow when a second later, another male driver honked at me and shouted something out the window.  
  
"Males disrespecting females is something new?" I ask him, but he just looks at me with those intense, unfathomable eyes of his. "What?" I don't want the peaceful feeling to leave because Heero's acting like himself.  
  
"You know my past."  
  
It could have been my imagination, but his monotone voice showed a bit of pain, or fear. I closed my eyes, "Yes." I whispered and I was ashamed. Ashamed because I knew of such a very private life, that his life could have ever been possible, that humans could be so cruel.  
  
"Do you... do you know my name?" Uncharacteristic hesitancy colored his voice and at that moment I wished I could tell him his real name more than anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell him at least what I could. "There are rumors that you could be related to Odin Lowe, but no one knows anything for sure." Opening my eyes, I saw him processing --actually processing like a computer-- the information I had given him.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
I snorted back at him. "Say that when I actually do something for you. Not when I don't deserve it." I turned around and started walking back towards the house. "You coming?" I tossed over my shoulder at him and he trotted to catch up. We walked back to the house in companionable silence after that.  
  
When we reached the house, it was 12:30 and so rather than confront the newest busybody in my life, I decide that it's a relatively safe time to call Jen. Picking up the phone and dialing, I pray for Jen to answer. If the girl's not awake.... I'll kill her.  
  
"Hello?" Ooh, it's Miss Sleepyhead herself. Yes! Sometimes my prayers can be answered.  
  
"Hey, Jen." It's a good thing that I'm the only person who would call around this time for her. Everyone else would wait until 1:00pm at least before trying to get a hold of her. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"Sure De," I can hear her yawning "What do you need?"  
  
Great, full explanation or not? I owe it to Jen to be honest with her. Besides, she hasn't thought I'm insane yet, so hopefully she won't now...... "I need you to research time or dimension travel for me please. It could be from fiction novels, TV shows, anything really."  
  
"Ok." At this moment, she's probably looking adorably confused. "What do you need it for?"  
  
"To help the Gundam pilots to get back to their own world. Wherever that is." Maybe I shouldn't have responded that bluntly.  
  
I hear a loud thud and Jennifer's "Ow..." I think I made her fall out of bed. Oops. "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I swear I'm not making this up. You believe me, don't you?" Jen's been a good friend of mine for a very long time; if she doesn't believe me, I don't know what I'll do. Besides the fact that if anyone knows something about time or dimension travel, it's her. She loves science fiction and fantasy books with plotlines like that.  
  
"Brook, don't ask stupid questions like that. Of course I believe you." I didn't know I was tense until my muscles relax and I had to sit down.  
  
"So you'll help me figure out how to send me back to their own time?"  
  
"Of course, baka." Jen replies laughing at me, and I smile on my end. I'm so lucky to have friends like these.  
  
"Can you pass the message on to Becca? Not the Gundam pilot part.... just tell her I need the research for a book I'm writing or something." It's a good thing Rebecca doesn't watch anime, I don't want to have to explain this to 50 something people who will completely freak out on me, one after another.  
  
"Sure, but I have to get ready for a softball game now. I'll call you when I find something, ok?"  
  
"Right. Bye." And now... to call Brian and tell him he gets to have baby-sitting duty. I doubt it will be that much of a chore, though. He'll probably argue with the boys over which Gundam was designed the best.  
  
"Hello?" Ok, what is it with my friends and sleeping until now? Never mind that I do that whenever I can.....  
  
"Hey, Bri. Do you have something going on today?" Because I want you to baby-sit anime characters for me.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me." Now we're going to get started with who owes who what.  
  
"When was the last time you ever did anything for me?"  
  
"When I promised you that I wouldn't hook you and Maya up." I grin evilly as I remember that promise has nothing to do with any of my other friends putting them together.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?" He sounds as though he's resigned and I get slightly offended at it.  
  
"Can you come over and watch the Gundam pilots for me?" This is going to completely play havoc with his brain. Hehehe.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Gundam pilots at my house. Me need to find way to send back to home world. Must go to library. Brian must make sure they don't blow up my house!" Ok, so maybe breaking it down into tiny sentences sounds condescending but c'mon, I talk to guys that way a lot. Especially Brian. But not the last sentence, that's a real fear of mine.  
  
Excuse me if I don't trust people who destroy things for a living, not to blow up my house.  
  
"You want -- are you serious?!"  
  
"Brian, if I wasn't serious, do you think I'd call you?" Damn, I should have gone running AFTER I made these phone calls. They're just making me tired and annoyed at everyone. Maybe I'll just put a notice on an away message and stay online all day. "Looking for a way to send the Gundam pilots back to their world. If you have any information on time and/or dimension travel, please e-mail."  
  
Actually, that didn't sound half-bad... Except for the 500,000 fans who would try to convince me that the pilots didn't need to go back to their world and should stay here permanently. And those same fans would try to find out where I lived. Ok, bad plan. Really, really bad plan.  
  
"Ok, when do you want me to be at your house?" One thing I love about Bri, when he says he'll do something, he'll do it.  
  
"How about in an hour? I have to find someone to help you, because there's no way you can do this by yourself..."  
  
"Maybe you could ask one of your girl friends so they can cook for us?"  
  
Of course, I immediately start steaming at this, even though that's the only reason he said it. The boy really knows how to push my buttons. "You sexist little pig! I'm going to tell Maya of that remark."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So who's going to help me out?" Thank you for being serious this once in your entire life.....  
  
"Amy. The last girl I want to be here, but she'll probably be the only one who can make it. Just make sure she doesn't seduce anybody, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." He's dying to ask me the reason I fear that will happen. But, oh dear, I'm not going to tell him. This will be Bri's first time meeting Amy, I don't want to ruin a first impression. So I hang up with a quick, "See you then."  
  
I always said that I was evil.  
  
No one ever believed me.  
  
The world is now doomed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter was really short, but I couldn't think of anything else to happen. Amy was right, there's going to be a lot of chapters to this story because it has so many possibilities. Hope I portrayed everyone ok, and I really hope that no one wants to kill me right now (read: Jen). Be sure to tell me what I could improve, besides all of it. 


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to a great friend and my co-author, Amy.  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 4 - Discoveries  
  
  
  
By the time Amy reached my house, I had started to doubt my hasty --and rash-- decision to let her come over. But what would happen, would happen; nothing I do has a hand in destiny. Right?  
  
"You're evil." Amy says as she walks into the house, her eyes sparkling mischievously at me.  
  
"So are you if you agreed to come."  
  
"Hey, since when can I resist the allure of cute guys?" The flash of pain in her eyes shot straight to my heart. It was a very sensitive subject, this; it used to get us lots of pain because of misunderstanding. Amy may sometimes be a little flighty, but she's a caring, emotional person who can't help but love. She just happens to be loved back by many people, causing an issue of choosing.  
  
Our lovely, semi-bonding moment was interrupted by Brian's arrival, being dropped off by his sister. Finally, both of them in the house, I stuff paper, pencils and my tarot cards (just in case) in a backpack. Grinning at my two friends, I head for the stairwell.  
  
"Come down here so you can meet your baby-sitters before I leave." I waited a few seconds, fully intending on dragging them downstairs if they didn't respond but grumbles and footsteps were heard coming closer.  
  
Quatre was the first down and he rolled his eyes at me. I just ruffled his hair lightly; I'm allowed to be immature some of the time. It's just play.  
  
One by one, the others filing (or in Duo's case, bounding) down the stairs and into the family room. Once they were seated, I began. "This is Amy, that's Brian, and if you have any questions about something, you can ask them. I'll be back by 6 at the latest." Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, my eyes went over the group, "Any questions?" I had to still a shudder at the thought that I sounded like I was their mother.  
  
Quatre's muttered "Yes, mom." didn't help. Grinning sweetly at him, I replied, "I can always tell fan-girls where you're at, Quatre darling. I'm sure that would generate an interesting reaction." And after my latest bit of evilness, I walked out the door.  
  
I bask in the sunlight as I head 'round back to get my bike out of the shed and start peddling my way to the county library.  
  
The first thing I have to do when I get there is find someplace private where I can ask my tarot cards some questions to narrow down the search I'm going to do. After that… library catalogue to see if there's any book I can look through and make notes. One thing I've learned is you can't use the computers at any library for making notes, even though I've never heard a convincing reason. I think it's that people would use all their paper by printing off 5 billion pages of meaningless information.  
  
On my way I grinned at the upset drivers as I cut across busy streets and intersections. Finally reaching the library, I put the bike in the rack with the rest and locked it before going inside.  
  
I love the smell of libraries, old and musky. The smell of shelves upon shelves of old books as well as new ones, just waiting to be discovered so they could tell their story. And I'll get to look through a lot of them.  
  
Spotting a free computer, I sat down and began a long 6 hours of searching, gathering and rejecting material. When all of this is over, I'm seriously going to have a talk with whomever --or whatever-- is playing with my life. It just isn't funny anymore when they do stupid shit like this.  
  
Looking up 'time + travel' under both summary and title, I'm told that there are 12,445 books that match my search. The Creators of the Universe so owe me. But now it's time to get down to work.  
  
5:30pm and the alarm on my watch goes off. Pressing stop, I gather my paper and pencils, shoving them negligently into my backpack. Tossing it over my shoulder, I take a couple of promising looking books and check them out, planning on doing a little home research as well.  
  
Not to mention that some of these stories I was looking through seemed pretty interesting.  
  
Putting the checked-out books into my bag as well, I unlocked my bike and began my way home. Pissing off as many drivers leaving the library as I did coming here, I'm sure.  
  
It was nice having a purpose today, especially since it involved reading. That's always been the only way that I could ignore choice things in my life.  
  
But of course, one always eventually has to leave their safe place or fantasy world and come back to the evil reality. Though I suppose everyone's view on reality is different, because we all have our lives and experiences to shape our views.  
  
I mull on these thoughts as I reach the house and tiredly shove my bike haphazardly into the shed with all the rest of my family's outdoor junk. Throwing open the door, the first person I see is Amy who looks slightly the worse for wear, being around the infamous Gundam pilots all day. Not to mention having to deal with Brian.  
  
She's stirring something on the stove and I sneak up behind her to figure out what she's making. I come closer and I smell pasta, yum. "How was your day, dear?" I ask, pretending to be like a lover coming come from work.  
  
"The children were a handful, but nothing I couldn't manage." She replied, grinning and I laughed.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"Mainly they asked questions; like what the government structure was, the divisions of different governments, things about you...."  
  
"Me?" This was a surprise; I don't consider myself very interesting.  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
I dip a finger into the homemade sauce and taste it. I make a sound of pleasure and then bring my attention back to Amy. "Like what?"  
  
"Your personality, family, lifestyle, hobbies... everything really." Amy turned to me with a sly grin. "You really almost shot them?"  
  
Groaning, I fall back into a chair and laugh at myself. "I'm sure they could have dodged. I'm a better shot with a rifle than a handgun, anyway."  
  
"How inglorious for them," Amy said, entirely unsympathetically, "to have almost been shot by a girl -- a normal girl."  
  
"Hey!" I exclaim angrily, "I'm not normal."  
  
"Well, no." She conceded grudgingly, "But you weren't trained for war and killing like them, either."  
  
"Good thing, too." I mutter and Amy rolls her eyes at me, all in all, a typical interaction between us. Dipping a finger into the sauce and tasting it again, I enjoy the silence of the house... wait. Silence? "Why's it so quiet?" I ask suspiciously.  
  
"The boys are out back showing their Gundams off to Brian." Amy replied over the clatter of plates as she set up the table. "I think he wants to stow away with them when you manage to send the pilots back to their own.... wherever it is they come from."  
  
Grinning, I lean back in the chair. "Oh, I don't know..." I say softly, "He might have a little trouble leaving Maya behind."  
  
"She could go with him."  
  
"What do you think I am, Ames? A taxi-driver to the future?!" Sighing, I prop my chin on one hand, "Besides, who knows how much damage that would cause."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Glaring at her lightly, I disagree. "You won't be saying that after the universe implodes because we totally messed up the flow of time."  
  
"Yes, I will. I'll be saying it while reclining upon a settee, being fed grapes by handsome men in loincloths."  
  
"Interesting fantasy you have there. Sounds like you've daydreamed about it a time or two before." I reply, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Actually, I just made it up." Amy replied, grinning at me. "It would be fun, though and you know it."  
  
Tossing my head back, I indulged myself in a shout of laughter. "Me doing that.... RIGHT, Ames. Whatever you say."  
  
"Anyway, who's to say that we're all not supposed to end up in the future?"  
  
Blinking rapidly while I think, I decide I'm much too tired to debate theories with Amy for the simple reason of not knowing. It grates on me to admit that I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing or go about doing it. The feeling of muddling through everything isn't one that I like.  
  
Then a thought dawns on me and I blame the fact that I got little sleep on not having it before I ran around all day. I'd ask my tarot cards what the hell was going on. A grin lights up my face and I turned to Amy, invigorated with new energy.  
  
"I think I know the answer to that question." Bringing my tarot cards out of my bag, I tapped the box lightly. "Don't you find these happen to be so useful?"  
  
"Cool! Stay down here while you work, I haven't seen you use these in a while and it's fun to watch." Amy said, starting to bustle around the kitchen again.  
  
"But what if one of the guys come in during...." I can't help but be nervous about possibly telling them that I'm a witch and I read tarot cards. They're going to think I'm nuts if they don't already!  
  
"If you have to use a spell to send them all back to the future or wherever the hell they're going, they're going to need to know."  
  
Groaning, I drop my head to the tabletop with a thud. Pain flashed and I ruefully sat up, rubbing my forehead.  
  
"Now." Amy said, taking her motherly, no-nonsense tone. "Are you finished with the dramatics?"  
  
"No, not really." I replied teasingly and Amy shook her head as if to say 'This is just gonna be one of those days'.  
  
Humming some nameless tune stuck in my head, I laid out the cloth I was going to use for placing my cards on and carefully started shuffling. I decided to start with asking where the boys were from; the future, another universe...  
  
Clearing my mind of everything except that one question is hard. Stray thoughts tend to break through and get everything else muddled, but when I had it just right, I started to place my cards out on the cloth.  
  
In a moment, I had the cards laid out, 20 on one side of the cloth, 20 on the other. I had created my own little yes-no detector with my tarot cards, something no-one (to my knowledge) had ever done exactly the way I do now. It had to do with positive and negative meanings from the cards and totaling up the yes's and the no's.  
  
One side of the cloth, which stood for 'future', had 6 cards equaling yes. The other side, the 'Alternate universe' side had 14. Ok, I'll take that as the boys are from an alternate universe.  
  
The sound of a chair sliding across the hardwood floor broke me concentration and made me look up to see Wufei settling himself, arms crossed. The first thing out of his mouth wasn't a greeting (I didn't expect it to be, either) but "Where's your fiancee?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at him, I follow his gaze to my ring finger where a silver ring with sparkling diamond-like stones set in a flower pattern with an emerald-like stone in the middle. "It's a promise ring."  
  
Wufei looked rather taken aback at that, and somewhat suspicious. "A promise of what?"  
  
"That I'll be the only one who has control over my heart. That I'll never marry. I'll be independent. Take your pick. Amy has a matching one, but hers stands for the opposite. Hers tells her that she'll find love someday and live happily ever after." While I explained my rather unusual (and oft-remarked upon habit) I occupied my fingers with shuffling my cards, they soothe me and we develop a sort-of-bond, that way. Which means my cards will continue to be dead-on accurate. As I try to regain my concentration to consult the cards again I hear Wufei remark, "That's what women should do, get married. It's the only job you all really have." I smile and shake my head, knowing what's coming.  
  
"Excuse me?!", is Amy's near-angry reply. Amy is the only person second to me who can debate the independence and choices of women. She knows, like I do, that just because a woman chooses love, doesn't mean she's "fulfilling her duty". I tune out their bickering, (which is hard because Wufei and Amy are both masters of debate who will die before admitting they're wrong) and go back to my cards.  
  
I shuffle one more time before laying them out on the table again. This time there's one less question "no" on the alternate universe side than on the future side. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but it's a start. I try again, and get the same result. Man, this is frustrating! And are Amy and Wufei ever going to shut up? Probably not. It's really hard to concentrate on the future and alternate universes when you've got two rather loud debaters both voicing their opinion in your ear at the same time. After one more failed attempt to get a conclusive answer from my cards, I can feel my stress level rising. I really need to de-stress or else I'm going to be useless, and probably violent. Not really, I'll just want to be. In one not-so-graceful motion I get up and nearly sprint for the stairs, leaving a very shocked Wufei and a very worrisome Amy sitting in the dining room staring at the chair I knocked over in my mad dash from the room. I never said I was lady-like.  
  
I climbed out onto the flat piece of roof conveniently outside my window and sat, gathering my knees to my chest, folding my arms around them. The sound of my music floated out the window and I sung along softly as I enjoyed the calm beauty of the night.  
  
~~ He said ah, honey, aww you've gotten tough  
  
Cuz my tone was curt, yeah  
  
And when I'm approached in a dark alley  
  
I don't lift my skirt  
  
In this city, self-preservation is a full-time occupation  
  
I'm determined to survive on this shore  
  
You know I don't avert my eyes anymore ~~  
  
The sound of footsteps in the room caught my attention and I turned around to see Heero pulling himself out the window to join me. Turning my gaze back to the velvet of the night sky cut only by the moon and a few stars, I was content. The music still played softly, though I was too self- conscious to keep singing with him right next to me.  
  
Heero looked at me with that habitual non-expression on his face. Looked at me for a long moment, as if trying to search my soul to find out just what kind of person I am. Then, finally, he spoke. "Winner is worried about you."  
  
~~ In a man's world I am a woman by birth  
  
And I've turned nineteen times around  
  
I have found they stop at nothing  
  
Once they know what you are worth  
  
Talk to me now  
  
Mmm... ~~  
  
"He sent you to find me... again."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Smiling softly, I drop my chin to rest on my knees. "I know. He's a good person."  
  
Heero snorted, in agreement of disgust, I couldn't quite discern. "Trowa is worried Quatre might be getting too attached to you."  
  
~~ I played the power, yes  
  
In too many dark scenes  
  
I was blessed with a birth and a death  
  
And I guess, I just want some say in-between ~~  
  
Trowa can't possibly be thinking... oh, now that is laughable. "Quatre is my soul-brother. Furthermore, he's an empath and a busybody, he gets attached to lots of people." Talking softly, I turn toward my guest and smile. Hopefully any worries Trowa might have about me can be alleviated; I have no idea why he even worries to begin with.  
  
It must be only my mind coming up with things, Trowa thinking that Quatre might leave him for someone else is laughable, extremely laughable if one thinks Quatre would leave Trowa for a girl, let alone me.  
  
~~ Don't you understand?  
  
In the day-to-day  
  
Or the face-to-face, I have to act ~~  
  
Boys can be such bakas, especially if they're in love.  
  
"Why is Quatre worried about you?" Now that was an invasive question, and Heero knows it.  
  
~~ Just as strong as I can  
  
Just to preserve myself  
  
So I can be who I am ~~  
  
"He feels there's something upsetting me." I reply evasively, no matter how close I feel to them, it's not like me to open up to people.  
  
"Whatever it is, it can probably be fixed..." He starts but then looks at me, and I can't help but wonder at what he sees. All I know is that whatever it is, it's more than I want people to see when they look at me. "No." Heero corrects himself, simply.  
  
~~ Talk to me  
  
Mmm....  
  
Oh you, still know how  
  
You can talk to me now ~~  
  
And, damn me if I want to explain exactly what I've been feeling today. A part of me wants him to understand, and I don't want to think on that too much. It scares me.  
  
"Amy and I are extremely close, after we first started talking and actually became friends, we were inseparable. Back then, there was a third member of us, her name was Chrissie and we were like metal firmly welded together." Taking a deep breath, I continue. "Things happened quickly to tear us apart; Amy and Chrissie stopped speaking, I was sent away, and Chris eventually killed herself."  
  
~~ Oh you, still know how  
  
You can talk to me now  
  
Oh you, still know how  
  
You can talk to me now  
  
Mmm... ~~  
  
I had to stop for a moment when the pain flared and my throat tightened. "It took 3 months for me to hurt because of it, I guess that shows I have some pretty good emotional walls, there."  
  
~~ He said ah, honey, aww you've gotten tough  
  
Cuz my tone was curt, yeah  
  
And when I'm approached in a dark alley  
  
I don't lift my skirt  
  
In this city, self-preservation is a full-time occupation  
  
I'm determined to survive on this shore  
  
You know I don't avert my eyes anymore ~~  
  
"Why? Why do you trust us so easily...?" He looked guarded and confused at that moment, like he could never understand no matter how hard he tried or what logic he used.  
  
Why did I trust them? At this point, I couldn't conceive of not trusting them. "I've seen you kill the wrong people, turn around and ask their families if they want vengeance on you. I've seen you fight because you're told, almost die many times and then suddenly find your will to live. You were trained since at least the age of 10 not to care for anyone, but now you have what you can tentatively call friends, or at least comrades." I turned to him fiercely, "You do not have to prove yourself to me. None of you have to."  
  
  
  
~~ In a man's world I am a woman by birth  
  
And I've turned nineteen times around  
  
I have found they stop at nothing  
  
Once they know what you are worth  
  
Talk to me now  
  
Mmm... ~~  
  
  
  
Siren Alecto: Song is "Talk To Me Now" by Ani Difranco. Sorry that this chapter took a while to come out, I sometimes become that way. I'm really surprised that so many took the time to read this fic, and I really appreciate your reviews.  
  
Eiryn: They're what got her to update this fic, actually so keep 'em coming! 


	5. Storms: Inside and Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 5 - Storms: Inside and Out  
  
  
  
Embarrassment coursed through my body and my eyes slid away from Heero's. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! I can't believe I let my mouth run away with me *again*! I can't believe I said that.... Time to escape.  
  
"I'll go get Amy and Brian... it's too late for them to go home. Guess I'll have to put them up for the night." Backing away while I was speaking, I grabbed the window ledge and hopped back into my room.  
  
Escaping downstairs, I found Quatre sitting on the couch and randomly flipping television channels. Easing down next to him, we sat together in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the room being the various TV programs and commercials.  
  
"Please stop it, Quatre." I finally whispered and he didn't even try to pretend that I was talking about the television.  
  
"But you two are so *good* for eachother. Both proud and have experienced hurt in your pasts. And he can talk to you about himself because you already know."  
  
"You're setting everyone up for a fall." Putting a hand on Quatre's chin, I firmly made him meet my hard eyes. "Getting attached does nothing but bring hurt to everyone in the long run."  
  
Quatre's blue eyes swirled in hurt and anguish. "Maybe it *is* wrong, but I can't help it! You mean so much to me already... every part of me recognizes you as my sister."  
  
Closing my eyes, I continued to try and cut the threads that bound our hearts together. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I spoke again. "I think I should spend the rest of this week someplace else."  
  
I could feel his body stiffen in emotional pain, even as I saw his eyes widen. "No! You're supposed to stay with us... I can feel it. Maybe even return with us to our world...."  
  
The slightly phased-out look on his face, and the unseeing look in his eyes made me get worried. The fact that his words rang in my very bones didn't help me to erase the fear. Narrowing my eyes, I grab his hand and drag the boy behind me as I run to get my tarot cards. Explanations are what I want, and I want them *now*!  
  
Spotting the box of cards on the table next to my bed, I dropped Quatre's hand and snatched them up. Quickly taking them out of the box, I took a moment to find my center before starting with these. Shuffling and flipping out the cards into a yes-no pile, I count them. 16 yes, 4 no. Re- shuffling, I flip the cards out again. This time there were 17 yes, 3 no. Taking a breath, I deal again and this time I start swearing worse than the sailors down in the Baltimore Harbor. 20 yes, 0 no. ZERO!  
  
"That wasn't funny," I mutter to the Goddess under my breath and my emotions start to stir up.  
  
"What are those? Why are you upset? I can *feel* it, you know." Quatre exclaimed from his viewpoint behind me.  
  
"These are tarot cards," I said, waving a couple in the air. "They tell me the future, past, and give me insight into things I might need to know. They have just *informed* me," I bit out, almost started by my own anger. "That I'm supposed to return with you to your world. Well, fuck that!" I said, rising and walk quickly out of my room. My emotions were almost palpable, almost visible and shimmering around me like a cloak.  
  
Slamming open my front door, I stalk outside into the middle of a coming storm. Pacing around in frustration, I imagined I might look a bit like a large, angry cat. Good, so much the better. Because I feel like one.  
  
Amy ran to the door and paused a couple feet away from me. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm tired of the Creators of the Universe playing with my life, my destiny and my *plans*." I screamed to the heavens and a bolt of lightning ripped open the sky.  
  
"Well screw you!" I screamed and was almost deafened by thunder. "I have a family and friends who need me, here. *I will not yield*."  
  
The night skies opened and rain started coming down in buckets all around me. I didn't mind, though, because I like the rain in summer. It's warm and the wildness of a storm makes me want to be right out there experiencing it.  
  
Amy shares my passion in this, and usually we dance in the rain together but now she was looking at me with eyes as wide as they could go and her jaw hanging open.  
  
"Obey..." a soft, feminine voice whispered to me seductively. "The chance to go to another world, to experience *their* world... Isn't it what you've always wanted?"  
  
"I will not leave Amy. You can't ask me to; the last time I did, we almost went insane from not being near eachother. And my other friends.... Jen, Brian, Andrew, Katie, Calvin, Belinda, Rebecca... I won't leave them. I *can't*." I whispered brokenly and the wind picked up. My anger whipped up to a whirlwind again and I tossed my head in defiance.  
  
"You made me this way so it's too late to try and make me someone different. It's written in my name, my soul, and my element to be this way. So what do you *want*?!"  
  
"This is your destiny;" the silky voice resonated in my head. Sounding as though it was female, there were many tones at once and I shook my head to clear the fuzziness. "It was theirs to come here and yours to send them back, along with yourself."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have made me the way I am." Lifting my chin proudly, I stood as the rain and wind pounded on my body as though trying to make me submit.  
  
"It is your Amy's destiny to go as well," the female voice rang again, and this time I could hear a child, woman, crone and all stages in between. "How do you feel about leaving now?"  
  
"My family." I whispered, trying not to let my teeth chatter as the wind swirled around my wet body. "My... other friends."  
  
"Your family will have their memory of you erased so that they do not pine for you. As will the remainder of your friends. Bar one," the silky voice continued. "Since you must leave all that you have known, one more friend of your choosing may go with you. Remember. ONLY ONE." The voice thundered and then it was gone.  
  
Bowing my head, I took a deep breath and tried to find my center. As I did, a feeling of rightness washed over me. "So mote it be." I whispered and turned to go back inside.  
  
Amy had gotten a towel for me while I was busy "negotiating". Taking it, I smiled at her gratefully before squeezing past her into the house. "How many of them saw what happened?" I asked, knowing at least one of the pilots had witnessed the little... incident.  
  
"All of them." Amy said bluntly. "You looked like that girl from 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' when she screams "Come and get me!" I don't have to tell you that the weather was also freaky."  
  
Pausing from the soothing motions of rubbing my hair dry --or at least so it wasn't soaking wet-- I sighed. "I was having an argument with... God, for the lack of a better word."  
  
Amy blinked at me and then opened her mouth to squeak. "Excuse me?! You had an argument with GOD?!?" Then she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "What am I talking about? Of course, YOU would."  
  
Blinking a couple times before rolling my eyes, I twisted my hair to get excess water out. "She --it-- wanted me to go with the pilots. Said it was my 'destiny'. I didn't want to leave everyone here. It took a while but she said you and another person could come with me."  
  
"ME?!" Amy squeaked again. "What about my Mom? Someone has to look after her and take care of Jared and Bella. I--"  
  
Smiling gently, I laid a hand on her arm. "I know. That's why I was... upset out there. But we have no choice. This is what we were born for; this is what everything happen for. To shape us into the people we are so we can do this. Besides, you're not the one who has to write a spell as well as talk to the boys about magic."  
  
Amy made a face at me and put her hand on her hips, raising herself to her full height. Which makes her about 2 inches taller than I am; the bitch. "I am not letting you get into all of this alone. We can explain the magic thing together... and I can help you research the components for your spell. That's all I'll be able to help with, I'm afraid."  
  
"It's enough." I said, looking at my dear friend. And it was.  
  
  
  
End of this chapter  
  
Author's Note: How was the length of this thing? It's a little shorter than what I normally write, but the last chapter was pretty long for me. If anyone has a length preference, let me know, k? Thanks to my friends for providing inspiration and just being themselves. I'll try to have the next escapade out soon for your viewing, k? I never thought that this would get read by anyone outside my friends. Review please!?!?!?! 


	6. Arguments and Magic Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 6 - Arguments and Magic Tricks  
  
(Tentative title)  
  
  
  
Groaning, I turned to Amy and just hung on her back like a little kid. "Do I *have* to deal with telling them about magic today? For some STRANGE reason, I feel drained." Okay, so I still have to work through some leftover resentment, as is shown by my sarcasm, but really; this is much batter than 5 minutes ago, right? Right.  
  
Amy dragged me a couple feet before pulling my arms from around her neck. "You're heavy, lose some weight before you try that again." She teased playfully.  
  
"I'm not heavy! Besides, it's not like I actually, *care* what people think of my figure."  
  
Trying to put my mind off of what I was about to do, I argued with Amy about anything that popped into my head. And the way we are, we could go round and round, trading insults and barbed comments for a while.  
  
Pausing just outside the entrance to my living room, I nervously twisted my still-wet hair and turned to Amy. "Do I *have* to do this?"  
  
Seeing my insecurities, she gave me a little hug before pushing me closer to the room. "I'm here for support. Now move it!"  
  
Then of course, she shoved me into the room. Turning, I glare at her while she snickers at my expense. What everyone finds so entertaining about me, I don't know.  
  
Taking a look around, I saw varying faces schooled to reveal nothing. Swallowing, I tried to hide my nervousness. Where's my brazenness when I need it most?! It abandons me, of course. Right, gathering my courage (hah! what courage?) I began to speak.  
  
"I have some things that I feel you should know about me." I said, trying not to wince as my voice rang into the silence of the room.  
  
Wufei snorted at that. "Like the fact you should be committed."  
  
Getting my temper under control (don't want to have 2 blowups within 20 minutes, now do we?), I decided the best thing to do would be to ignore him. At least until after I said what needed to be said. Then I could kill the little bastard....  
  
"I'm... a witch."  
  
Apparently that was too much for Duo to handle because he exploded. "You're a *what*?! Like, cackling on flying broomstick, shooting lightning from your fingers, mixing deadly potions sort of witch?"  
  
I HATE stereotypes, I really do. "If witches ever had the power to fly or shoot lightning, they can't anymore. As for the potions, anyone can make a poison; that's a science." Pausing, I take a breath, this is HARD to talk about with people. Judgmental idiots which most of the population are...  
  
"I tell fortunes, help people make the right decisions in their lives. If they'll listen to me," I shot a look at Amy and she pretended not to hear me. Amy NEVER listens to what I tell her until after the fact. It's really annoying.  
  
"You're probably a fraud." Wufei said condescendingly.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "And what was it that occurred outside a moment ago?"  
  
"A coincidence." He replied promptly.  
  
"That was me having an argument with the Creators. They tell me that Amy and I have to travel with you back to your world. Putting up with you for the rest of my life was *not* in any of my plans." I said in my sweetest tone of voice, giving him this very wide and very fake smile.  
  
"You had an argument with..." Quatre looked at me with a stunned expression on his face, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"Allah. God. Or whatever you want to call the powers that be. I believe in the God and the Goddess, my Creators. She said it was my 'destiny'." I mimicked, still slightly resentful of being told what I had to do. I'm really bad with authority figures.  
  
"You have a reason for telling us this." Trowa interrupted, turning his calm gaze on me.  
  
"Yeah," Nervously, I played with the bottom of my wet shirt. "The only way I can send you back to your world is if I can create the right spell--"  
  
"Lies." Wufei interrupted, turning my gaze toward him. His eyes were burning with suppressed anger and I could feel my own simmer with the same feeling.  
  
"Deanna... I don't think...." Quatre started to get in the middle of us but I sent warning of interrupting what was happening down our connection.  
  
"What am I lying about, exactly?" My voice was beyond cold, frigid maybe; icy enough to make the room drop several degrees in temperature.  
  
"Spells and talking to Gods... hah! Fairy tales which only a woman would spin." He looked upon me scornfully and I smirked at him even while my eyes promised eternal hatred.  
  
Picking up a decorative pot that held a growing iris from one of the shelves, I held it where everyone in the room could see and began to hum lightly while rubbing the sides of the pot. For a moment nothing happened, but slowly, like flash photography; leaves unfurled, buds appeared and flowered and the plant shot up at least 4 inches.  
  
Stroking a stem like I would a pet, the flower bent and stretched into my light caress. Slowly, I placed it back on it's own ledge and turned to face the stunned gaze of the group.  
  
"Why the hell didn't I know you could do that?!" Amy exclaimed as soon as she got her tongue back.  
  
"What purpose would it have held? Do you think my ambitions are on becoming a famous gardener or something?" Looking and talking to Amy was easier, far easier than seeing what the boys thought of me. But I forced myself to overcome my weakness and faced what could easily be disgust.  
  
Facing Wufei again, I gazed at him impassively. Slowly, he nodded his head, acknowledging his wrong. In return I gave him a small smile, and our first ever truce occurred.  
  
Still feeling amazement from Quatre, I shrugged. "Earth is my element. Nature; plants, animals... I've always loved them and now I have a special bond with them."  
  
"Is that the limit to your powers?" Heero asked quietly from a corner.  
  
"I haven't tried anything bigger." I admitted, sheepishly. "I was afraid if I tried something stupid, there wouldn't be anyone to get me out of trouble. There aren't too many of my kind running around, you know." Sighing, my voice turned a little bit wistful. "I always wanted to try shape shifting, though."  
  
"And you said none of your spells have ever worked..." Amy muttered.  
  
Resisting the urge to roll my eyes or snap at her, I sighed. "That wasn't a spell. It was also a rather crude example, just taking magic and pouring it into something, but.... Don't knock what works."  
  
"Sloppy girl." Amy teased, poking me lightly in the side.  
  
"At least I can *do* magic."  
  
"Well maybe I don't like messing with things beyond my control."  
  
I snorted at her disbelievingly. "You have *prophetic dreams* and you don't want to mess with things beyond your control."  
  
"Aren't either of you even *remotely* normal?" Duo asked.  
  
"Normalcy is *vastly* overrated." I replied, looking down my nose at him. Seeing the glum expression on his face, I laughed. "She's the one who's remotely normal. In the fact that she dates like a normal girl, acts like a normal girl..."  
  
Pausing, I put a finger on my lips in a thinking position and then snapped my fingers. "I've got it! I was raised by wolves."  
  
"That *would* explain your personality." Amy said, grinning at me.  
  
"Watch what you say. Or a stray dog might 'mysteriously' find its way into your house and destroy all your shoes."  
  
"Careful with all the bad karma you're piling up." Amy replied cheerfully, remembering what happens when a witch does bad magic. Threefold of what you put out.  
  
"But you'd still have ruined shoes." Then I noticed that a very loud mouthed, crazy member of our party was absent. "Where's Brian?"  
  
"He got picked up by his sister. Guess I have to stay here, huh?" My annoying, currently redheaded, friend had an equally annoying mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Have my room. I'll stay down here on the couch."  
  
Ok, so I'm a nice person behind all my bitchiness. Don't let word spread, it would ruin my reputation that I worked so hard on.  
  
"Sure," Amy said and then paused as she did the math of how many people there were to how many rooms. "Will I be... sharing with anyone?"  
  
I think my family would have liked her as a daughter *much* better. She's so polite and GIRLY.  
  
"Just Duo." I said shrugging my shoulders as I headed up to my room with Amy following me. I think we left the boys downstairs in varying states of shock.  
  
Grabbing a comfortable tank top and some boxers for me; and similar sleeping wear for Amy, I headed to the bathroom to change so I could pass out on the couch.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Or I could stare at the ceiling and think way too much than is good for me before I manage to fall asleep at an ungodly hour in the a.m.  
  
And people wonder why I'm not a morning person.  
  
Picking up the clothes I wore today, I went back to my room to place them in my laundry basket. When I reached my doorway, I paused, seeing Amy sprawled out on my bed and already in a deep sleep. Throwing my clothes in the basket, I pulled the quilt over my friend and stepped back out into the hallway.  
  
Duo was there and I put a finger to my lips in an international gesture of silence and nodded towards my room. Grinning that he understood, Duo tiptoed into the room (not that he doesn't walk silently anyways) opening and shutting the door quieter than I've ever been able to pull off.  
  
Making my way down towards the couch, I grumble about certain pilots and how it isn't fair they can do so many things that I can't. Of course, I can do some things that they can't, as well.  
  
Grabbing a couple pillows and blankets from the hallway closet, I start setting up my makeshift bed. Until I heard someone clear their throat behind me, that is.  
  
Pausing, I take in the fact that I'm leaning over a couch in relatively short boxers and straightened *very* quickly. Man, that was embarrassing! Turning, I pray that it was someone who wouldn't care.... please let it be someone gay!  
  
Turning, I quickly hid my embarrassment as I came face to face with Quatre.  
  
"Tell me about magic?" He implored softly, and I smiled at how cute he is.  
  
"Ok." Crawling into my makeshift bed, I pat my side and he squeezes in beside me. We're small enough and the couch is large enough so that we're not *really* uncomfortable or about to fall out.  
  
"First off, magic is like praying."  
  
"What?!" Quatre looked at me in shock and I giggled at him.  
  
"When you pray for something, you're asking a higher power for whatever you want to happen. But subconsciously, you think 'oh, they're really busy' so it doesn't happen too often. Magic is when you tell the universe what you want to happen, and you use energy to push for the end result you desire."  
  
"Whoa..." Quatre breathed, and I silently cheered. Maybe I might have someone to practice with me, after all.  
  
"Everyone has magic. They might not have a lot of it, but they have some. Lots of these people don't want their magic, or can't get it to respond when they want it to, so they stop and assume they have none. But for those who use it..... sometimes it can be more trouble than it's worth."  
  
I paused and Quatre poked me in the side impatiently. "How?"  
  
"Well, I started getting lots of ghosts occupying my house, and just strange happenings. It's like opening Pandora's box; you get some unwanted things, but you learn to take care of them. Another thing you have to remember about magic, is that whatever feelings you send out into the Universe come back to you three times over." I shivered as I remembered some very unpleasant instances.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, aren't you very curious..." Quatre just gave me this look as if to say there was nothing I could do to distract him from what he wanted to know. "Alright, my friend's ex-boyfriend threw her into a locker and I was upset. Since I didn't see him that day physically, I decided to use magic to bring him to justice. Candles and other stuff are just.... amplifiers, so I decided to use my tarot cards. The good part was that he felt the pain that he put my friend through. The bad part is that in the process, the magic came back at me and I almost died. My friend could have also died, too."  
  
Pushing a lock of hair from his blue eyes, I smiled slightly. "I promised never to do black magic again. I just use magic to help people now. Which is probably why the Goddess chose me to get you guys back to your world."  
  
Eyes fluttering closed, Quatre whispered to me once more before drifting off to sleep. "I'm glad you didn't die."  
  
"Me too." I whispered, and slept right along with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren Alecto: Wow. This chapter was out really quickly. I really don't know when the next one will be out though, because I really have to start buckling down with my studying. Oh, and I really, *really* don't try to be mean to Trowa. Am I, truly? Gomen!  
  
Eiryn: I think it was all the scenes with Quatre that did it.  
  
Siren Alecto: But it's not like I degraded Trowa or anything.  
  
Eiryn: If you did that the reviewers wouldn't even bother to call you mean, they'd call you a bitch and stop reading.  
  
Siren Alecto: Probably. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. In case you didn't notice, that speeds up the writing process.  
  
Eiryn: And it helps poor, little ol' me. 


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!  
  
~ mind to mind speaking ~  
  
  
  
Time Warp, by Siren Alecto  
  
Chapter 7 –Jealousy  
  
  
  
Waking up to garishly bright sunlight, I realized that Quatre and I were still curled around eachother on the couch. Shaking his shoulder lightly, I whispered in his ear. "Quatre... wake up and deal with your boyfriend. I've never seen someone's aura turn green from jealousy before."  
  
Waking slowly, he raised a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Wha...?"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I pointed to Trowa, who was standing about 4 feet away, frozen in shock. Probably still trying to decide if he could attack me and get away unscathed.  
  
Actually, if we were really fighting, I have no idea. I'd probably be a little less worried about the side affects of the magic I used then the here-and-now issues. Like surviving an angry assassin who's out for my blood.  
  
Quatre finally blinked out of his stupor and felt his boyfriend's anger. Actually, this was *way* beyond anger or jealousy, I think Quatre and I were really in for it. Even though we didn't do anything.  
  
Clenching his jaw so tightly that I could see his face muscles straining, he proudly turned on his heel and strode away. Quatre threw back the covers and tumbled off the couch, his legs having fallen slightly asleep. Quickly rubbing some circulation into them, he ran off in search of his beloved.  
  
Good luck... Trowa needs to have it drilled into his head that Quatre isn't going to leave him, *especially* not for me! He's like my brother! You know, I like Trowa; for all that he thinks he's unworthy of Quatre. And that he believes I'm his rival.  
  
Rolling off the couch myself, I stretch my arms in the air, hearing my back crack and sigh. Padding barefooted into the kitchen, I get a glass of Pepsi and my normal s'more poptart. Lots of sugar with a side of caffeine for my breakfast, that's my secret to being awake and not... uh.... too bitchy.  
  
Because I think I'll need it for today.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Wufei came out of nowhere and sat down giving me this "I'm-disappointed-in-you" look.  
  
Swallowing the mouthful of poptart I had, I took a sip of my Pepsi to wash it down. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Trowa storming out of the house, showing more anger than I've ever seen from him. Quatre chasing after his lover and trying to get Trowa to listen to an explanation. Somehow I get the feeling it all centers around you. So what are you trying to do?"  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything! Quatre and I were talking last night and fell asleep.  
  
Why you think that Quatre would be interested me is beyond my comprehension and the thought that Quatre would leave Trowa is ludicrous!" I exploded I admit that I did. But it was just getting so annoying.  
  
"Are you even sure Quatre's interested in girls that way?" I snapped at Wufei and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Are you sure that he's not?"  
  
"Wufei... Quatre loves Trowa. I'm not talking about infatuation, or lust. I'm talking about *true* love here, k? It wouldn't matter to Quatre if Trowa was a boy, girl or circus bear. He wouldn't just decide to have an affair or leave him." Rubbing my temples, I gave him a pleading look. Let him believe me... Just... let someone believe me.  
  
"If that is the case... Trowa's jealousy might be the thing which tears apart their relationship."  
  
"It all stems from insecurity." I said softly, wondering how I could fix this. After all, it was my fault there was something to fix in the first place.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"I'll talk to him later. If I have to use magic in self-defense, it will just probably make matters worse." Taking another bite of my poptart, I chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably." Wufei blew stray strand of hair out of his face in frustration. I never realized how cute that gesture looks when someone does it.  
  
I will never have hair short enough to do that again. I *hate* when people say I do something cute. I get the feeling that Wufei does too. If anyone's ever dared to tell him when he's being cute before.  
  
Amy sitting down across the table from me snapped me out of my reverie. Stifling a yawn, she apparently noticed the tension in the room. Whoo-hoo, good for her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Trowa thinks that Quatre is having an affair with Deanna." Wufei said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. It was the nutritious stuff with no flavor, might I add.  
  
"Well, that was certainly blunt."  
  
My raven-haired tormentor raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you want me to lie?"  
  
"It would have been nice..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Rubbing her ears, Amy gave a look. "Did I hear that correctly?"  
  
"Yup." Finishing my poptart, I sipped at my drink.  
  
"Well, you told Trowa that he was mistaken, right?"  
  
Wincing slightly, I avoided looking at Amy.  
  
"Oh my God..." She whispered and then smacked me in the head.  
  
"Ow! It's not what you think, dammit!" Glaring at Amy, I cursed my fate. "Quatre and I were talking last night and fell asleep on the couch. When I woke, Trowa was there and thought something happened. I woke Quatre up right away but Trowa left before we could say anything. Then Quatre ran after him. End of story."  
  
"You have made a big mess today." Amy told me, her eyes boring holes into me.  
  
"I seem to be able to do that pretty well, don't I?" I spat out with some bitterness. "But don't worry, I fix what I break." Putting my dishes in the washer with quick, angry movements, I left to take a shower. Some privacy where I could think...  
  
Making a quick stop to my room, I grabbed a change of clothes for the day and locked myself in the bathroom before anyone could take it from me.  
  
Turning on the shower, I waited for it to get to the perfect temperature, hot and just shy of scalding. When it did, I shed my clothing and stepped under the water. Grabbing soap and making a thick lather, I cleansed my skin and at the same time let my mind drift.  
  
Murphy's Law... it says "Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong" and it's the perfect explanation to my life. I spend most of my time trying to fix what's accidentally gone wrong, like what happened this morning. I really should start warning people about my curse but they wouldn't believe me. Though it *is* why I have a sign on my door which says 'Occupant under Murphy's Law'.  
  
Sighing, I lean my forehead against the tiled wall and let the hot water cascade down my back. This morning, I had unintentionally damaged something precious and very, very pure. Unfortunately, it's something I've managed to do before, and quite often at that. I break things all too easily… and the stupid part is, I didn't do any of them on purpose.  
  
Eyes hardening in determination, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and quickly worked it into my hair. I may have damaged it, but I *will* fix it. And this will make them stronger as a couple.  
  
Rinsing all traces of shampoo out, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I efficiently wipe all the water from my body and dry my hair some before I throw on my clothes. Today's careless dress features a black short-sleeves shirt with a wolf design on the front in white, gray and silver. The outfit is accessorized by blue jeans and nothing on the feet. Plus the normal jewelry worn.  
  
Smiling at my own insanity inside my head, I unlock the door and throw the towel into the hamper. Stepping out into the hallway, I was caught off guard as the phone rang. Picking up one of the ones upstairs, I answered with my usual, "Yellow?"  
  
"Deanna! I've got some of that information you wanted on time or dimension travel..." Jen's cheery voice brightened my day somewhat. Though I kind of dreaded telling her what was going on.  
  
"Jen, about that...." I started and launched into a detailed explanation of everything that happened, not leaving out anything, no matter how embarrassing it was to tell.  
  
"...and that's what happened." I finished with a sigh, glad that I had gotten everything off of my chest.  
  
I could almost hear Jen blinking as she soaked everything in that I had revealed to her. "Duo's gay?"  
  
"Jen!" If I were an anime character, I'd probably have a rather large sweat-drop on my head. "I've told you everything, and all you can think of is Duo's sexual preference?" I hissed that last part and closed the door to the room I was in, so no one could 'accidentally' overhear my conversation.  
  
"Hehe, sorry."  
  
Grinning, I have to admit that Jen's insanity is equal to mine.  
  
"It's ok. I suppose it was too much to throw on you at once..."  
  
"Stop second guessing yourself! Besides, it was thrown on you all at once, too. I can handle it." Jen said, trying to comfort me; and I smiled. She was always trying to take care of everyone.  
  
"Have you eaten anything?" She asked me, continuing along the lines of being a mother hen.  
  
"I don't know! I can't remember. Why do you want to know, anyways?"  
  
"Because I'm curious." Well, Jen's right about that, at least. She's as curious as I am about everything.  
  
"Oh, alright. I had s'more poptarts and Pepsi."  
  
"De… you know caffeine is bad for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
"But the poptart's awesome because s'more poptarts are one of my favorite kinds! Besides the brownsugar and cinnamon ones or strawberry ones with sprinkles…"  
  
"Enough with the food, Jen. You're always trying to make me fat or something."  
  
Rolling my eyes at my friend, I decide we should actually get back to a topic which is at least *partly* relative. "Anyway, let's get back to the subject at hand."  
  
"K." She paused for a moment and then, "Are there really anime characters in your house? Are they bishouneny? Ahh, I'd bet Roxy would like to see them."  
  
Laughing at the rate Jen was talking, I could only shake my head at her antics. "I bet she would too."  
  
"I'd like to see them…. And drool over them and… Are you *sure* Duo's gay?" Jen's voice trailed off and I knew she was having fantasies (PG-13 fantasies at most, Jen is *quite* innocent) of what she would do to the boys.  
  
"Quite sure, and they *are* people, you know." I replied dryly and she just laughed sheepishly.  
  
"So how did Brian cope?" Jen asked me, changing the subject. "Did he sit and stare at them like they were idols or did he attack them with questions about mecha?"  
  
"He said he was going to murder Duo and steal Deathscythe." The mirth in my voice told her how likely I thought *that* to be.  
  
"I bet he would, he's crazy enough to do that, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but I asked Brian where he'd put it and he just kind of deflated. He was very upset that he couldn't have it."  
  
"I dunno… you should keep an eye on Brian, I wouldn't put it past him." Jen and Brian don't really get along; they're too different. Brian plays tricks on Jen a lot so she thinks that he always has ulterior motives.  
  
"Sure…" I sighed, "But for now, I've got to go. Wouldn't want any of the children to hurt themselves doing something stupid, now do we?" Wow, I'm certainly in a pretty depressing mood today, better shake it and do the happy thing.  
  
"Alright, bye. Good luck." Jen said and then hung up the phone.  
  
A little smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Thanks." I whispered to the room and then hung up the phone. Deciding against going back to the kitchen and being lectured some more, I went out my bedroom window to the roof. Swinging to the ground, I wandered over to a shady spot in my back yard and sat down cross-legged.  
  
Placing my hands on my legs comfortably, I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents of nature deeply. A breeze came up, rustling the leaves on the trees. Smiling, I tilted my head into the wind and enjoyed the play of it on my face.  
  
Deciding against normal meditation today, I go deeper into myself, into my own world, which I have so painstakingly created. It looked much like a rural part of the real world, with a forest of trees, a giant glen with a lake in the middle of the forest, and some rolling hills beyond the forest.  
  
The only abnormal things about my little world are the inhabitants of it. One of them in particular, I want to speak to. Wandering among the trees, I hold out a hand and feel the rough bark lightly under my fingers and smile. It took me a while to create this and I'm proud of it, the sounds, the sights, the feelings… every part of the senses claimed my world existed, but it didn't.  
  
Not on the normal plane of reality, anyway.  
  
The soft sound of leaves being rustled made me turn around with an expression of great happiness on my face, and there he was. Arius; my confidant, mentor, therapist and oldest friend... He was also a unicorn. Large and muscled, though still slender and sleek, he was a vision of white and silver.  
  
"Hello, Arius." I spoke softly.  
  
~You're depressed.~ He replied, his voice sounding like bubbling streams and pure light in my mind.  
  
"You know what happened. I have reason to be, don't you think?" Dropping to the soft forest floor, I curled my legs under me. Arius walked over and laid down at my side.  
  
~You said you would fix things, and you aren't at fault just because someone else thinks something happened but didn't.~ Continuing to calm my frazzled mind and nerves, his voice was so soothing that I leaned against his side.  
  
Stroking his silky coat under my fingers, I sighed. "I can't help but feel as though I ruined something precious... they belong to eachother."  
  
~No.~ Arius replied, turning his head so that I could stare into his eyes which were a blue-green color. ~They are like you, these boys from another world. There is something wild in them that will never belong to anything or anyone. But those two lovers belong *together*.~  
  
"Yeah..." I whisper and I'm about to say something else when Arius' ear flickers as though he hears something.  
  
~You have visitors in reality.~  
  
Sighing, I give him a pat on the neck in thanks and leave. My friend always helps me to straighten my thoughts.  
  
Back in reality, my ears twitch slightly as they do when a sound suddenly comes through silence. Opening my eyes, I see Trowa standing in front of me, Quatre a few feet behind him.  
  
Slowly, warily, I unfold my legs from beneath me and stand.  
  
Trowa's eyes were like death and his voice steel. "You like Quatre as...?"  
  
"A brother." I replied firmly, making myself look into his eyes and not shut down emotionally myself.  
  
"You're not related."  
  
"Confirmation of the soul is more binding than a random sperm donation."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?" Trowa looked at me with traces of suspicion in his eyes and only Quatre knows how much I wanted to smack his boyfriend upside the head. Hard.  
  
"I swear to my God and my Goddess, upon my very life, that I do not feel anything beyond friendship and sisterly feelings towards one Quatre Raberba Winner." Cocking an eyebrow at Trowa, I couldn't keep the exasperated tone out of my voice. "Was that enough for you?"  
  
"Yes." Trowa replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you! Now, future brother-in-law," I said, giving him a little glare. "What's to say you aren't going to hurt Quatre, hmm?"  
  
Trowa had the chance to blink once and open his mouth before Quatre hastily pulled him out of the yard and back into the house. I think Trowa was about to say something potentially embarrassing, though I could be wrong.  
  
Doubt it.  
  
The speed at which Quatre was backpedaling was a dead giveaway.  
  
You know... I think they can still be normal teenage boys after all. Or maybe that's just the way they act when they're around me. Wonder if that's a good thing....  
  
  
  
Siren Alecto: Hope you all like this chapter, there wasn't as much excitement in this chapter as some other ones, but it was certainly interesting to write. Thanks SO much to those who review; I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. It's probably going to take a while for the next chapter to come out because I don't know what I want to have happen in it.  
  
Eiryn: Do you EVER know what you want to happen?  
  
Siren Alecto: Sometimes….  
  
Eiryn: Suuuuuure ::looks at her suspiciously::  
  
Siren Alecto: Now just isn't one of those times.  
  
Eiryn: Whatever. ::turns to audience:: Oi! Anyone who has something that they want to happen, just shout out and I'll see what I can do, k? Or if you just want Amy and Wufei to have more funny arguments…  
  
Siren Alecto: Yeah, I think I'll plug some more of those in somewhere.  
  
Eiryn: And please review, it is like ambrosia to us! ^_~ 


	8. Annoyance Revisited

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

Warning: There are boy-boy pairings and references in this fic. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading now. If you do, enjoy!

**Time Warp, by Siren Alecto**

Chapter 8 – Annoyance Revisited

Sighing, I flopped back onto the grass and gaze at the passing clouds overhead. The wind was picking up, making the clouds move faster, forming different shapes as they traveled the sky. 

            A yellow and black colored butterfly flew across my vision, interrupting my cloud watching and I followed its flight path. Landing on my nose, it made me go cross-eyed for a moment and I gave a light giggle, trying not to scare my little friend but not being able to help laughing.

            The movement, slight as it was, scared the butterfly into flight and I watched longingly as it flitted away to some flower or another.

            Irritated by the wind causing my hair to fly around in my face, I quickly tied it back in two low pigtails. I'd rather braid it, but my hair always came out of braids quickly.

            "Hey, Dorothy. How was your trip through the land of OZ?" Duo, my comic relief...

            "It was so frightening, but you were there to help me." I exclaimed melodramatically, mimicking Dorothy's voice. "You were the Scarecrow, Heero was the Tin-man, Quatre was the Cowardly Lion, and Trowa was Toto. Wufei didn't help me though, he was one of those evil apple trees...."

            Amy sat down and leaned against one of the trees, "Our new name for Duo will be 'Straw for Brains'."

            Duo snorted in laughter. "Yeah, but Wu-man's a crabby apple tree."

            Laughing softly, I turn my gaze from my friends back to the clouds.

            This quiet happiness was comfortable, like being cocooned against the pain and loud brutality of the normal world. yet, something was pricking at my conscience. What was I supposed to be doing...? Oh, **shit**! Sitting up quickly, I smacked myself in the forehead. 

            "What's the matter?" Looking over at Amy, I saw that she was looking puzzled, as was Duo.

            "I don't have time to lie around like this, I need to get started researching on what I can use to open a Goddess-be-damned portal." Rising to my feet, I headed back to the house to look over my books and see if I had anything useful.

            Reaching the house, I walked quickly to my room because I really wasn't up to talking very much today. Shoving every book of mine that held some sort of spell in it (which is quite a few, actually) into a giant bag, I grabbed some paper and pens to put in as well. Then I headed back outside to begin the tedious note-making process. It really is too nice a day to waste being stuck behind my desk.

            Passing back through the kitchen, I absently noticed that Wufei and Heero were sitting at the table and drinking tea. Either Amy had shown them how to make tea, using bags or they still were in use on the other world.

            "Your friend is knowledgeable about mobile suits." Wufei said suddenly, catching my attention and effectively stopping me from leaving the kitchen so quickly.

            "Yeah. If he'd been born in your world he'd probably be a first-class mechanic and MS designer." 

            "Will he return?" Heero turned to me, slightly curious.

            Looking between the two boys, I suspiciously searched their faces for ulterior motives. "You guys like him?" 

            Nodding slightly, they sipped their tea calmly.

            "Probably will." I replied with a shrug.

            Wufei placed down his cup lightly. "Will you take him back with you as your other friend?" 

            "I don't know..." Sighing, I raked a hand through my hair, which I decided to grow long **_again_**. It reached the middle of my back already. "This is difficult because there are so many things to think of. It's different than Amy and I. We were born for what we're going to do, we were molded to get to this point on our lives as the people we are. And now I have to decide who to take from their own destiny?" Pausing, I closed my eyes as the thoughts of all I have to do washed over me. "I'll have to think about this."

            Then, without anything else constructive to say, I slipped through the back door and walked back to my previous area on the lawn. Picking out a random book as my starting spot, I flipped to the first page and started the tedious process of re-reading all my books and making concise notes as I leaned back against the trunk of a rather large tree. I shuddered in disgust at the whole evil process. Notes, eww....

            ~_An occultist is someone who delves into hidden territory in search of its secrets. Much of the workings of nature are "hidden" to us, and therefore "occult." In the past, occultists - wise women, witches or wizards, as they have been called - went about their business secretly in order to escape persecution...~_

            Skipping places that weren't necessary to my task, and writing down the parts that were; I got myself into the swing of things and forgot about my silent companions. Well, almost anyway...

            "I heard about what happened this morning." Duo's voice rang out into the stillness and I froze. Maybe he was curious as to what was going on, maybe he didn't want to deal with the silence anymore but that topic was one that seriously burned me up.

            Releasing an explosive breath, I clenched my teeth tightly in frustration before putting down my pen and looking Duo angrily in the eye. "Look, I didn't have sex with Quatre on that couch and it was obvious by the fact that we still had our clothes on! For that matter, the couch isn't the only place someone could have sex, there are tables, walls, chairs, any number of CREATIVE places to do it. If Trowa is going to be paranoid about FURNITURE, he might as well be paranoid about IT ALL!!!!!!"

            Breathing deeply, I attempted to calm myself; but what my greatest problem was hadn't even been addressed yet. "Besides, I would **_never_** cheat on anyone or help anyone cheat on someone."

            "They offended your sense of honor, huh?" Amy smiled at me and I leaned back into a handy tree.

            "That... and the fact that I have this slight emotional commitment problem that wouldn't let me get that close to someone, even if I wanted to..." Closing my eyes, I let the tree behind me fill my thoughts. Quiet strength, stubborn and hardy. It restored me a little, back into my usual (I think) calm attitude.

            Opening my eyes again, I found that Duo was staring at me curiously. "That's kind of sad, ya know?"

            "Yeah..." A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "But I have other things to live for. My friends, my duty, poetry... As well as my **_stories_**."

            Amy glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you have a soul mate, dammit. I just have to find him..."

            "Yeah, yeah..." I pulled gently on a lock Amy's hair. "You've been saying that for a while now."

            "You're pretty knowledgeable for someone so..."

            "Virginal? Pure as the driven snow?" My grin got wider as I tossed out adjectives for me. They sound so strange in relation because my mind is well... not clean. "Secretly, I am a member of the Happy Hentai Club. So's Amy."

            Amy tossed a pinecone at me. "Hey! Stop giving away our secrets!"

            I rolled my eyes and started flipping the cone around in the air. "They're not secrets. If someone spends any prolonged amount of time with us, they find out for themselves eventually."

            Duo blinked at me a couple times in confusion. "You're really strange, you know that?"

            I couldn't help but laugh; Duo didn't know exactly how many people had preceded him in making that exact statement. "People have said that for years. I figure that as long as I don't hurt anyone, I can be as strange as I please." My grin turned mischievous as I remembered past pranks. "I like breaking out of niches I find myself categorized in. Besides, you should see the reactions some people have to the tiniest little things. Really, people can be so amusing."

            An answering grin tugged at the corners of Duo's mouth. "Hellion." He muttered, good spiritedly.

            "Would that make me your minion?" I asked him with false sweetness and he gave a bark of laughter.

            "I think you could give me a run for my money in the raising hell department." 

            "Smart-asses, the both of you..." Amy muttered, rolling her eyes and getting into one of her mock holier-than-thou moods.

            "Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass." I responded glibly, stealing a line from a friend and I knew what Amy would reply to that one.

            "Thank you, Andrew."

            "That's our friend Andrew's patented expression. Or one of his anyway." I responded to Duo's slightly confused expression.

            "Riiiiiiiiight."

            Amy shot me an amused glance. "Your allergy to seriousness is acting up."

            Tossing my head, I gave a jaunty two-fingered salute. "Yes ma'am, understood ma'am." 

            Grinning slightly, Duo laid down with his hands cradling his head. "I think I might like being stuck so close to you both. Now we outnumber the silent ones."

            Shaking my head, I just shoved my mind back into the task I had. I've had the soul-mate argument with Amy too many times; I couldn't explain the exact feeling I had about it. It was as if I was born without one, or I had loved so deeply in a past life that I didn't want to tarnish the memory.

            Snorting in my mind at my own stupid and incredibly sappy drivel, I got back to the important thing. Getting the 5 teenage heroes back to their own world before the Universe collapses in onto itself.

            Or I lose my tenuous grip on sanity. Whichever comes first.

            Suddenly Quatre poked his head out the window overlooking the yard. "Someone's at the door."

            Letting lose a string of curses, I looked up at the sky. "You **_really _**hate me, don't you?" Praying that it wasn't my older brother who would most likely get himself killed trying to throw the boys around, I went back inside the house to see who exactly was at my door and bothering me.

            Opening it, I saw that it was just Brian. Letting lose a sigh of relief, I sagged against the frame before turning to Bri. "You didn't even wait for an invitation?"

            "Of course not." Squeezing by me, he walked through the house like he owned it and damn; my hand itched to smack him upside the head. Hard.

Siren Alecto: Sorry this took forever to get out. I was waiting for something for this chapter and then fanfiction.net started to have all of these problems… and unfortunately I don't have my own site to put this up on. Also, I hate this chapter title, they're getting more stupid every time I try and rack my brain for one, and so I might not name them unless I have something clever in mind. I hope you all enjoy this if you're actually still reading it.

Eiryn: Right. Because that proves you're dedicated. And that you like the stories that I come up with.

Siren Alecto: Egocentric little wench of a muse…

Eiryn: ::Eyes turn red in anger:: What did you say?!?!?! Arg!!!!

Siren Alecto: Eep! ::runs for her life:: Don't forget to reviewwwwwwwww!!!!!

Eiryn: You won't live long enough to enjoy reading them! ::chases after her with an axe::


	9. Call of the Wild

Disclaimer: I swear, that man was already dead when I got there! Oh, you meant a disclaimer for **fanfiction** stuff. I am a FAN, what I write is FICTION, get it? 

Chapter 9 – The Call Of The Wild 

Barely resisting the urge to do bodily harm to my friend, I follow him through the house and into the backyard where everyone has decided to gather. -.-; So much for peace and quiet… Even though it started to get rather noisy –and boy did it **ever**- I still worked for a couple more hours before experiencing what seemed to be the fiftieth cramp that seized up my hand today. 

            Deciding to take a break from my tedious task of stupid note taking, I slide my junk off of my lap; rise slightly less gracefully than I'd wish for –Hah! Understatement supreme!-  and stretch. Amidst the popping sounds of my joints protesting ANY movement at all, I let my gaze wander to my companions. Brian had done something to piss off Duo –probably informed the pilot that he was planning on stealing Deathscythe- and was now leading him on a merry chase around the backyard. Or however merry a chase can be with the threat of bodily harm hanging overhead.

            Everyone not involved in the… fight… was watching with barely concealed –or open- amusement. That was until the two boys started to scramble over Gundams like obstacles to hurdle. The pilot of a certain Gundam nicknamed Nataku apparently didn't appreciate his mecha being "scratched by those heathens" and joined in the chasing as well as the throwing around of death threats.

            Wincing at a particularly nasty and painful one (involving hot coals, breaking bones and pulling out nails) I decided that a walk was in order. Whispering my plan to Amy, I left when she promised to keep organized chaos –instead of order- in my absence. I trust her implicitly, she can crack heads just as well as I can, but she also has the added gift of tongues. If Ames can't come up with a remark suitably scathing for immature idiots, I don't know who can. 

            With a small wave, I was ready to be on my way. Except for one teensy little thing. The phone rang. Right in the middle of my great escape, too. I hate you Murphy. Really. 

            Drudging to the phone, I slip through the sliding door and close it with a 'whoosh' behind myself. 

            "Hello?"

            "De? It's me, Jess."

            "Jess? Umm, listen… I'm kinda busy right now…"

            "De, I've got a problem. You see, the Suzaku no Seishi are at my house…"

            "What?!"

            "The Suzaku no Seishi are in my house and I was wondering…"

            "So," I sigh, running a hand through my hair, distractedly. "It's happening to you too, huh?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "You see, the Gundam pilots are at my house."

            "Oh… wow."

            "Yeah."

            "Well, it's nice to know that I'm not going crazy. Anime characters are invading reality. Maybe we should get together to try and figure out how to…"

            "Jess?"

            "Yes, De?"

            "Think about it. Brining the Gundam boys and the Seishi together…"

            "Oh… You're right. Not a good idea."

            "Not really." I agreed.

            "What should I do, then?"

            "Well, I'm using magic to send them back…"

            "Magic, yes that would work…" 

            I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head, and I got **really** nervous. But before I could interject something, she was already leaving.

            "Thanks, De! Bye!"

            "Jess, wait!" The only thing on the other end of the line was silence. Shrugging, I decided not to worry. I mean, things could go wrong, but I'm pretty sure she can handle herself.

I suppose Jess calling wasn't such a bad thing. I mean, I love talking to her, and now I know I'm not the only one this happens to! YES! AND, if I leave through the front door now, it'll take everyone forever to realize that I'm gone. Certain busybody Gundam pilots won't even know I'm missing 'till I'm long gone. Another plus. I'll have to call Jess back later and thank her profusely for helping me escape. Even if it was only on accident.

When I'm good and ready of course.

            The closest **real** forest to my house is a good fifteen-minute walk away. Three to get out of the development, one to dash across a highway –for stopping at the median- six to walk through another development, another dash across roads, this time a normal one and then finally, a five-minute walk through a park.

            At first, the only animals I can see are the squirrels who have grown substantially in courage –and number- to infest neighborhoods. Then as I wander further, the trees steadily grow larger in size and closer together. Brush starts to appear between trees, blocking a path through them, covering previously untouched ground and moss slowly takes the leftover space. Sunlight now has to fight its was through overlapping treetops, casting gold accents upon the green and brown tones of the living canvas.

            I lift my arms and face to a gentle breeze, closing my eyes to strengthen my other senses. My nose that is inferior to the inhabitants of the forest could nonetheless pick up the pine scent of trees mixing with the light scent of flowers. There was also an undertone of the musky scent of wet fur from a previous rain. All blended together in a heady aroma that I loved. The breeze died down then suddenly picked back up again in intensity, causing my extremely overlarge shirt I was wearing to flap wildly in the wind.

            An ecstatic grin was etched on my face; nature has always had this effect on me.  I spent much of my time exploring when I was younger, building up a comfortable familiarity with outdoor places in general and I found myself quickly falling back into my habits as a child. 

            With my arms still out, I opened my eyes and spun until the world was a blur of green, gold and brown streaks. And kept on twirling. In fact, the only thing that stopped me from continuing forever was the world tilting, throwing me off balance and onto the velvety moss. Laughing, I luxuriated in the feel of the soft ground beneath me; stretching languidly and rubbing my face in the tickly green fuzz.

            My laughter slowly ebbed, then disappeared completely and I sighed into the quiet of the forest. I was centering almost self-consciously, and the more centered my soul became, the calmer and more stable I was acting. Mentally, I berated myself for forgetting that important part of my abilities. Because they were so focused on nature, I needed to immerse myself in it on occasion. 

            Sitting up, I shook my head at the fool I've been. Running is a quick fix, and wasn't a match for the upheaval in my life. Metaphorically, I had just placed a band-aid n an infected wound. It looks fine on the outside because the injury is no longer bleeding, but underneath it festers.

            Mentally kicking myself should have upset me, but not even that could overcome the serene calm that permeated my soul.

            And no matter what people will tell you, I DO have a soul.

            It just happens to be older and a little more… tarnished than other peoples.

            Kind of like my 'good name'.

            Shrugging off my train of through because it was turning rather morbid, I decided that it was time to continue my little jaunt through the forest. Languidly, I got to my feet and started wandering farther into the forest, walking the way I've trained myself to in order not to scare away the animals.

            As I wander, I weave in and out of the trees, trailing my fingertips across the bark as I pass them, sometimes detouring to circle a tree completely before proceeding on my hike. The bird chirped my music as I spun around trees like they were Maypoles, and as I wove my way through the forest I caught glimpses of other creatures. 

            A small reddish-brown fox had frozen at the sight of myself, because humans automatically mean death to the entire species. But when I made my body language say that I wasn't interested in her, the vixen decided I wasn't interesting either and went about her business. I smiled, liking the fact that the creatures treat me as if I were one of their own.

            Suddenly I'm broken out of my good mood by the sound of snarling and high-pitched whimpers of pain. One thing that keeps me from being entirely one with the animal kingdom is that if something's in pain, I help it. End of story. So of course, I run toward the sounds of fighting instead of away. 

            It's hard to run full-speed in a forest when you haven't been to visit for a while. Bushes have grown in where there where none and trees have fallen where clear spots used to be. **So**, I had to vary my path a bit at the last seconds to keep from injuring myself, therefore keeping my speed at no more than a fast jogging pace. 

            Nonetheless it got me to the spot of fighting relatively quickly. Just not quick enough to break it up before one of them got injured badly. The other party had left, for reasons unknown –they most likely heard me and ran off- and all that was left in this little glen of a meadow was a very young-looking timber wolf. When I reached her side, I immediately started to check the body for fatal wounds, which was rather hard through the thick black and white coat. 

            The young wolf began to growl and snap at me until I laid my hands on her muzzle, making her stare into my eyes. Her blue eyes –a sign that she hadn't matured yet- started to fog over as I mesmerized her and wrapped her in a cocoon of serenity. I was starting to take the pain into myself, leaving the juvenile wolf with half the pain she originally had when a low throaty growl reached my ears. 

            Slowly, I looked up and into the green eyes of the most unusually colored wolf I have ever seen in my life. The majority of her coat was comprised of a golden/cinnamony brown with white markings. Besides being the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen, she was also the angriest. Because if I'm not mistaken, she thought I was the one responsible for this young ones condition.

            The brown and white wolf growled again, her head down low and her tail straight away from her body. She was about to attack, and I didn't want to be near the pup when she did. Rising with almost infinite slowness, I started to back away from the injured body. 

            Fast as lightning, the angered bitch leaped towards me, intent on bringing down her chosen prey.

Namely me.

Oh, joy.

Both of us were shocked when a gunshot went off. I could see the impact of a bullet on flesh from a distance of about 3 feet away. Wasn't exactly pretty. 

She went down hard, slamming into the ground and rolling a few feet away. Tossing a look over my shoulder as I raced to help the newest victim, I discovered a particularly flustered Gundam pilot who I would **definitely** have a discussion with later. 

Once at my patient's side, I yanked off my shirt and did a nice striptease for the entire forest.

Joke, haha? Fine then…. 

No I didn't start running around sky clad, though I did have better uses for my shirt than to be wearing it. Namely to be ripping the cotton material into strips so that I could bind the wolf's wound. Maybe even the snapping muzzle which, loosing patience with my patient (hah! A regular comedian today, huh?) I grabbed and held firmly.

"I'm going to help you, so just shut up and cooperate." Okay, so maybe I don't the greatest bedside manner, but that's not the point! The point is…. Well, uh, I don't exactly **know** what the point is, hehe…

Ahem, anyway, mistress wolf decided to growl and try to yank her head out of my grip. So I just growled right back, glaring at her to make sure she got my message. Don't mess with the bitch unless you want to get bitch-beat. Don't look at me like that, I'm pretty sure I have pheromones in here somewhere. 

Yeah. Right.

But wolfy got the memo and settled down so that I could help. I was tying the first strip around her abdomen when I was interrupted again. Will I ever be able to finish anything?! 

"Aww, don't tell me I'm the bad guy **again**!" 

"Afraid so, Duo." I called back over my shoulder, "But at least I wasn't trying to save my assassin from you."

"In case you forget, puppy over there just tried to make you its **lunch** if I'm not mistaken. It's the same thing." 

"Hmm…" Even though I was talking with Duo, my attention hadn't strayed from binding… Okay this is getting annoying. I can't keep calling her 'the wolf' in my mind, it's driving me crazy! So while I was touching her, I decided to um… open up communications and ask.

So at the risk of sounding like I completely lost my mind –to Duo anyway- I started talking to… her.

"Y'know this would go a lot easier for the both of us, if we just started getting along."

At first, there was shock but she eventually answered. ~Hah! Fat chance **human**.~

"Why yes, I am one. How nice of you to notice." Rubbing my head, I tried to remember that pissing her off by being sarcastic wasn't going to help. "Now if we can move beyond speciest thoughts –oh goddess I've been watching WAY too much Dr Dolittle 2—we can start getting this little show on the road. I'm Deanna or De, and I'm gonna get you out of here so I can patch you up." I was reminded rather forcefully about the juvenile waiting a few feet away. 

"Sorry, her too."

Apparently Duo took this as a chance to explode. "Deanna, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! Have you COMPLETELY lost your mind?!"

Turning around, I blinked innocently, "I'm just talking to… what's your name?" 

~Sybil.~ The wolf replied, her voice laid thick with amusement.

"…Sybil." I grinned brightly in Duo's poor, confused face. Then I went back to my covering of Sybil's wound. That done, I took the remaining strips to the overgrown pup and wrapped up what I could of her own wounds.

"Hey Sybil, what's the little one's name?"

~Kendra,~ Sybil grumbled, ~and I can't **believe** that I'm helping you.~

"Helping me is to help yourself." I replied breezily as I grabbed my cell phone from its ever present spot on my hip. Dialing Amy's cell, I repeated a mantra in my head. '…pick up, pick up, pickup pickupickupickup…' 

She did on the second ring, "What's wrong?" 

I can always depend on Ames to know when I need her.

"I need you to get in your car and drive over to the park as fast as you can without getting arrested."

"I'll be there." She replied, voice determined.

I hung up with a vague, "See you." And turned to my present companion.

I think it was probably the sugary sweet grin on my lips that did it. Anyway, Duo started to edge backwards in fear and I admit to finding it extremely amusing. But I took pity on the poor soul –after all, he has to spend most of his time with **me**—and let that scary look fall from my features.

"You get to help me carry Kendra," helpfully, I pointed to the black and white pup, "and Sybil." I waived in her general direction. "Because I am **so** not going to carry upwards of **60 pounds** of wolf by myself. Especially not as far from the park as we are."

Duo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine. How do you want to do this?"

Looking back and forth between the wolves, I bit my lip. "We're going to have to do it one at a time… We'll take Kendra first. Sybil should be able to take care of herself for a few minutes even with that wound. Right, Syb?"

~Of course I will! And don't call me Syb. It's insufferably human.~

"Right." I rolled my eyes and walked over to Kendra with Duo. "Don't worry darling, we'll have you out of here and fixed up in no time." I whispered to her, being uncharacteristically gentle.

In return, she nuzzled my hand. During this exchange, Duo had pulled his black over shirt off. I realized what he was thinking and helped him slide the sturdy fabric under Kendra. On three, we both lifted and began our tedious progress towards help. 

During the trip, my hands were a little too busy to pet her comfortingly, so I settled for surrounding her with the feelings of warmth and acceptance, if not love. Unfortunately, I was in front, so I relied on Duo to tell me of every fallen tree or rock in my way, and he was surprisingly trustworthy at being my eyes. Not that I expected him to **not** tell me of these things, but I didn't think that I'd be able to understand his directions so well.

Bah humbug, why can't I NOT be in tune with people? Yes I know it's a double negative, but if you look closely, I used it correctly! So there! I was broken out of my really weird train of thought by the sound of a van door sliding open. Relief rushed through my body and Duo and I maneuvered to place Kendra gently in the van.

"Uh… Deanna. Mind telling me why you're bringing home a wolf?" Amy's voice was just slightly bordering on hysterical. Not that it's easy to tell mind you.

"Wolves. Plural." Was all that I had the energy to explain before I headed back to the woods, dragging Duo --literally-- in tow.

"I'll be here when you come back and you'd better have an explanation!" She yelled after me, frustration coming into her voice as well.

I mumbled something only mildly obscene under my breath --oh my, what **restraint** I have-- to go with the flow of trudging back into the forest to get the **heavier** wolf. 

This was not looking to be one of my better days.

Or weeks.

Or--oh fuck it. This wasn't looking to be a good LIFETIME.

Siren Alecto: Umm… and that's the end of this chapter

Eiryn: Yeah, we kind of have some **difficulty** getting it out ::glares::

Siren Alecto: It wasn't my fault, wench!

Eiryn: What did you say? ::raises an axe threateningly::

Siren Alecto: Nothing! It was probably just a reflex from reading too many Inuyasha fanfics.

Eiryn: ::puts axe away from wherever she got it from --muse space?--::

Siren Alecto: ::sighs in relief:: Anyways, what happened was that I wasn't motivated to write for an extremely long time. And when I was, my brother downloaded a virus onto the computer. Therefore we had to get it fixed but in the process lost ALL of my files. We didn't even have Windows up and running for a month because we had to find a stupid cd code before it would open. So as you can see, my hands were tied.

Eiryn: Along with your brain.

Siren Alecto: Maybe SOMEONE should have come back sooner, then

Eiryn: It's called a VACATION. I deserve one.

Siren Alecto: Hah. So where'd you and your lover go?

Eiryn: ::fumes:: Shut up.

Siren Alecto: It's nothing to be embarrassed about, just---eep!

Eiryn: ::pulled the axe back out of -muse space?- and starts chasing Siren Alecto around, trying to kill her::


End file.
